


Lullaby

by xXUnwritten_SinsXx



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Clubbing, Consent Issues, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUnwritten_SinsXx/pseuds/xXUnwritten_SinsXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Inspired by Lullaby by Hypnogajia!)) </p><p>Alois and Ciel sneak into an underground club, flashing fake ID's. In between dancing and drinking, Ciel becomes captivated by the lead singer of the band playing; a tall and mysterious man with a voice like dangerous velvet. The drinks making him more then a little bold, he flashes the man bedroom eyes, without expecting any sort of follow through. He soon finds out that he might have bitten off more than he could chew. ((I suck at summaries!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first Kuroshitsuji story, and I'm actually pretty excited for it! This is going to be a one shot (two chapters AT MOST) and I hope that you enjoy it! Check out the song Lullaby by Hypnogajia while you read it! It might help the 'experience', as cheesy as that sounds. The songs in the beginning that Sebastian sings are Hysteria by Muse, Lullaby by Hypnogajia, Bruises and Bitemarks by Good With Grenades, and For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert! 
> 
> I DO NOT own anything other then the story idea!

Although he was excited, he was more than a little anxious. What if the bouncer knew that their ID's were fake? What if the bar tender knew that they were under age? They were only 17, granted, but that didn't mean shit. If you were even a day under 18, you'd still be kicked out. Maybe even arrested. Ciel shuddered. His friend, Alois, was bouncing on the balls of his feet, vibrating as well, but for a different reason. 

"Did you really have to wear that?" Ciel grumbled. 

Alois pouted, "Of course!" 

His blonde friend wore a pair of uncomfortably cheeky shorts, a tight American Horror Story shirt, and black knee high combat boots. He wore a spiked collar and a matching wrist band, and wore an ungodly amount of black eyeliner. All in all, (and Ciel hated this term) he looked gay. But then again, Ciel didn't really think he looked much better. He wore a tight pair of ripped black skinny jeans, a Slipknot t-shirt, a leather jacket and black boots. He had a touch of liner on, but Alois had insisted that it looked tough. All Ciel saw, though, was a boy pretending to be a man. And failing. 

It didn't matter much anymore - they were already waiting in line for the club, and there was no going back to change. He knew that if he turned back now, he'd completely chicken out. Sighing, he reached into his pocket as the line moved and took his ID out of his pocket, hand shaking slightly. They were next, and the bouncer was terrifying. The closer they got to the doors, the louder the music got. The club was an underground rock grunge club, so he hadn't been expecting bass and shit, but still, the hard scream of guitars caught him off guard.  _Yeah, I'm not going to be hearing anything tomorrow,_ he thought bitterly. 

Alois was grinning from ear to ear, practically jumping up and down. He grasped Ciel's arm and giggled, wiggling around in an embarrassing manner. Ciel scowled and roughly pushed the blonde, hissing, "Would you stop that??" 

Alois pouted again and pushed Ciel back, grmbling, "I'm cold and I'm excited!! This is going to be AWESOME! Do you even know what band is playing?" 

Ciel shook his head. Alois chitted and pointed towards a poster that was posted behind the bouncer of a very punk looking band. There were only three members - one was a girl with a bandage around one of her eyes and a tattered, black maid outfit, holding drum sticks. The other two were tall men, both dark haired and rather threatening. One had glasses and startling eyes, and wore all leather. He had a guitar in one hand - Ciel had to admit that was one sexy guitar. It was sleek and black, the strings a bright gold. The one that caught his eye, however, was the singer. Piercing red eyes over impossibly pale and flawless skin, with dark hair feathering his face, he wore a simple black shirt and a pair of ripped and faded blue jeans. He had a pair of black work boots on his feet, and held a microphone in his left hand, the other grasping the back of his neck.  _Shit. He's hot,_ Ciel thought, suppressing a growl. 

He read their name and chuffed a small laugh. 

"Demonology?" he scoffed. 

Alois puffed his chest out indignantly, no doubt ready to defend them, but Ciel was saved as the bouncer opened the gate and waved them through. Ciel pulled out his ID, but the bouncer just shook his head and jabbed his thumb at the door.  _They're not even going to fucking ID me?_ He nodded his head cooly and walked through the doors as Alois trotted behind him. Once they were in, he leaned over and hissed, "They didn't even ID us!" 

Alois shrugged and grinned, "I didn't think they did! I just thought we'd make these in case!" 

Ciel barked out a laugh and slipped his ID back into his pocket and turned, looking out across the floor. There was a bar to their immediate right, swamped with people and with a rather impressive display of bottles lining the back wall. Straight ahead of them was the stage, where a goth chick was wailing into the microphone.  _They must be the pre-show._  

The dance floor was almost flooded with writhing, sweating and drunk bodies. Alois grinned, and Ciel had to admit - the atmosphere was electric. Alois grabbed his arm and dragged him to the bar, immediately ordering them some scotch. Ciel wrinkled his nose - he'd have preferred Tequila. The drinks were plopped in front of them not even 5 minutes later by a very... feminine man with flaming red hair, tied up in a messy bun. He had a pair of bejeweled glasses sitting on his nose, and wore a rather slutty black leather dress with a red trench coat on. A further look down, and Ciel noticed he was wearing 6 inch spiked boots. How the fuck ANYONE could walk in those was beyond him - they looked like torture devices. The man winked at them and disappeared further down the bar. Alois grabbed the glass and motioned for Ciel to take his, then proceeded to shout over the music. 

"Here's to getting fucking wasted, and maybe getting fucked!" He shot a saucy wink at Ciel, then clinked their drinks together. 

Straight down the hatch. 

Ciel spluttered as the scotch burned it's way down his throat. He hated the feeling of scotch, but for some reason tonight he didn't really mind as much. In fact, he managed to flag down the flamboyant bartender and order two more. Alois grinned at him, obviously proud. A few more drinks later, and the bartender, Grell, finally squealed, shouting that Demonology was up after this song.  _It's about time,_ Ciel groused, eyeing the blonde female at the mic,  _No offence, but she fucking sucks._

Alois, rocking along to the music, downed the last of his scotch and placed the glass on the counter, eyes glimmering as he eyed the crowd. Ciel sipped at the rest of his scotch until it was gone, then ordered a shot of Tequila. Once that was gone, he turned to the crowd and watched as the band playing, who he found out was called Elizabeth and the Heartaches, ended their song and left the stage. The crowd was alive, shouting and yelling, chanting Demonology and fist bumping the air. Ciel grinned as Alois joined in, jumping up and down like a fucking kangaroo. The lights dimmed and smoke billowed across the stage. The lights flickered fully off for a moment, then flashed back on. The three he had seen on the poster had suddenly materialized on stage to the sounds of nearly panicked screaming and cheering. The drummer, Hannah as Alois had shouted to him, wore a sheer black dress, mesh tights and no shoes. Mesh hand guards adorned her arms, and her pale blue hair shimmered in the lights. She still had her left eye bandaged up for some reason. Maybe just for show? 

The guitarist, Claude as Alois has damn near moaned, wore almost the same outfit as on the poster; leather black pants, black boots, and a black wife beater. He had a leather jacket dangling over his shoulders, and his hair was so greased back with hair gel that Ciel was almost blinded by the reflection. His guitar was draped over his shoulders by the strap. While Hannah grinned and waved to the crowd, Claude silently regarded them. 

Ciel's eyes finally landed on the lead singer, Sebastian he had heard Alois mutter, and he felt himself bite his bottom lip.  _Damn._ That poster hadn't done him justice. The man had to have been AT LEAST 7 feet tall. He wore what looked like a tuxedo, but the jacket was ripped in places, and the blouse was almost completely undone, revealing pale and stunning skin underneath. Ciel almost drooled. Even from the bar, he could tell that Sebastian was ripped. He also wore a pair of black gloves, trousers and shined black shoes. He looked fucking  _amazing._ Glancing beside him, he saw that Alois was just as captivated, but instead of staring at Sebastian, his eyes were locked on the guitarist. Smirking a little, Ciel turned to Grell. He had to call his name 4 times before the ginger turned away from the band and listened to him. Ciel ordered a coke and whiskey, and watched as Grell fixed some up, fervently glancing up as the band prepared themselves. 

As Grell slid Ciel his drink, he crooned, "Oh my GOD. Isn't that Sebas-chan just Y-U-M-M-Y?" 

Ciel snorted into his drink and turned back to the stage as the lights dimmed over the crowd and the smoke drifted out over their heads. Claude strummed the guitar a few times, testing the speakers. Hannah positioned herself at her drums and tapped them experimentally, then Sebastian tapped the mic. When he spoke, Ciel almost creamed his fucking jeans. 

"We're Demonology, and our first song is called Lullaby, originally done by Hypnogajia." 

The crowd went nuts as the band started up, and Ciel had to lean against the bar. When Sebastian started singing, he felt faint. NO ONE should have a voice that fucking sexy. It was damned impossible. 

_"Once upon a time,_

_Or so the story's told._

_Everyone lives happily,_

_As the end unfolds._

_Forever sweet .. And never ending._

_All I want,_

_Is to know why._

_Life is not,_

_A Lullaby._

Ciel found himself rocking to the music, and didn't protest when Alois pulled him onto the dance floor. They danced together, Ciel shooting gazes up at the band. He didn't realize until they were right up at the edge of the stage that Alois had been pulling him and dancing their way up to the front. He looked up, swaying to the music, eyes glittering as he watched the man singing. 

_"It's all a lie,_

_Tell me why!_

_It's all a lie,_

_The lullaby!"_

He shuddered at the mans' voice, biting his bottom lip again. His heart almost stopped when their eyes met. It was brief at first, and Sebastian's eyes darted away over the crowd, but a moment later, their eyes met. And held. The red eyes glimmered, and Ciel was stunned to see that they weren't contacts. As the song faded away, Sebastian smirked and broke the gaze. It was almost as though he had broken some sort of a spell - Ciel was unbalanced and disoriented. Almost immediately, the next song started up, and Ciel was mildly please to realize that he knew this one. It was a cover of Hysteria by Muse. Swaying along as if in a trance, Ciel watched as the impossibly sexy man above him grabbed the mic and sang, his voice sending shivers down his back. As the chorus hit, their eyes met once again, and Ciel felt as though he had been hit by a fucking train. 

_"I want it now, I want it now,_

_Give me your heart and your soul ._

_I'm not breaking down,_

_I'm breaking out,_

_Last chance to lose control."_

Ciel winked. Almost immediately, as the look on Sebastian's face, he regretted it. Well, not really regretted. More like felt like he was going to be sick. Their gazes broke, and Ciel gasped - he had almost forgotten to breath. He turned and fought through the crowd, reaching the bar again and trying to find his drink. Unable to, he ordered another of the same, and sat on a stool, taking a deep breath. He was pretty tipsy - had he not have drank anything, he would never have been so bold. But what was he so nervous about? First of all, this couldn't have been the first time someone winked at him. Second of all, he was up on the stage, and Ciel and Alois would probably be leaving before they were done, so it wasn't like they were going to run into each other. Didn't bands like... leave after every performance? They didn't join the crowd for drinks and shit. Wouldn't the club close down after they were done? 

Ciel shook his head and grabbed his drink as it arrived, chugging a good half of it. 

Grell eyed him, "Slow down there, little guy! You're gonna be so fucking shit faced!" 

Ciel growled something and turned around in his seat, scanning the crowd and looking for his friend. He fought to avoid staring at the stage, and vaguely noted that the song had changed. Not seeing Alois, he decided to wait for a bit. Alois would be back soon for more drinks anyways. Sipping at his drink, he recognized the song and wrinkled his nose. 

" _You bring the ropes and chains,  
_

_I'll bring the pills and pain._

_I can show you fame,_

_And make you say my name."_

Ciel glanced up at the stage and damn near choked - Sebastian was staring right at him. Ciel bit the inside of his cheek, fighting to try and look away but unable to. What the fuck was wrong with him? He wasn't drunk yet, but he was acting like a total fucking girl! Thankfully, Alois popped up beside him out of no where and shouted, "Isn't this fucking awesome!? My God they're amazing! I mean, look at the fucking guitarist!" 

Ciel just grinned and drank the rest of his drink, placing the empty glass to the side as the song shifted once more. He turned and watched as Alois ordered another drink, listening as the song started. This song he didn't know, but he vowed to ask Alois later - it sounded like something the other would like. Very sexy and fast. 

_"Let's go, it's my show,_

_Baby, do what I say._

_Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display,_

_I told ya,_

_Imma hold ya down till you're amazed ,_

_Give it to ya 'till you're screaming my name."_

Ciel turned and looked out across the crowd, pursing his lips. There were a lot more people here now then there were when they had first arrived, he realized idly. He turned to Alois, who was holding a shot out to him in one hand, and holding another one for himself in the other. Ciel grabbed it without asking, grinned at Alois, and the two of them downed it, then slammed the glass on the table. Ciel had to laugh - Tequila. Alois hated Tequila. He watched as his friend made a weird face and spluttered. After a few moments, Alois grabbed Ciel's hand and dragged him back out onto the dance floor. Now Ciel was definitely feeling it. 

As they danced, his head swam pleasantly. Soon, it wasn't just him and Alois dancing, there were three other people dancing around them, one of which was grabbing Ciel's hips and grinding up against him. Ciel didn't care - the contact felt good. He was hot, sweaty and fucked up, and he loved it. It wasn't often he could just let loose like this, and from the way that Alois was smirking at him, Alois liked this side of him too. Ciel glanced up the stage and held his breath as his eyes met Sebastian's. As he pressed up against the guy behind him, he smirked, watching as Sebastian's eyes narrowed. 

The song ended, and Ciel, panting, stopped and started cheering as Demonology bowed off the stage. He turned to the man behind him, but the guy was gone through the seaf of bodies around him. He turned to Alois and pursed his lips, shouting, 

"Are we leaving now? Is the club closing?" He couldn't help feeling sort of put out. He had been having fun. 

Alois just stared at him a moment, before laughing and shaking his head, leaning over and yelling, "Are you kidding? It's only fucking midnight! There's still another band coming on!" 

Sighing in relief, he turned and slipped out of the crowed and towards the bar, sitting on a stool again, vision slightly blurred. He watched as Greel took a few more orders, and then called Grell over. He opened his mouth to order something, when a silky voice called over him, 

"Give me a scotch on the rocks, and give this one a Porn Star." 

Grell stared, slack mouthed, before clearing his throat and nodding, shakily turning to the drinks. Ciel, frowning, turned behind him and was almost immediately sobered. Sebastian stood behind him, smirking. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your positive and lovely comments! <3

Ciel was frozen, suddenly regretting everything that he had chugged that night. It felt as though it was all about to come right back up. Sebastian stared at him with his scarlet eyes, an amused smirk crossing his flawless face. Ciel's insides twisted uncomfortably. Clearing his throat, Ciel opened his mouth to try and say something intelligent, but his words were lodged in his throat. Looking away in embarrassment, Ciel muttered finally, 

"You didn't need to buy me a drink." 

Sebastian let out a low chuckle that rolled down Ciel's back, "I know." 

He sat down beside Ciel, who shifted awkwardly, idly glancing around to find Alois, who had completely disappeared.  _The one time I actually could use that idiot, he's fucking gone._

"What's your name?" 

Ciel blinked a few times, turning and staring at Mr. Tall-Dark-And-Sexy. 

"Oh. Uhm. My name's Ciel Phantomhive." 

Sebastian regarded the younger with a smirk, turning as Grell handed them their drinks shakily. Sebastian took his drink and slid Ciel's over to him, watching Grell with a wary look. Ciel didn't blame him - Grell was staring at Sebastian with wide eyes and an open mouth. His hands were clasped in front of him, and he was leaning over the bar. Sebastian backed up, narrowing his eyes. 

"Yeees?" Sebastian asked hesitantly. 

"OH. MY. GOD. SEBAS-CHAAAN!" Grell screamed, literally clammering over the bar towards the raven haired man, who scrambled hurriedly from his seat. Ciel stood unsteadily and watched as Grell tried (and failed!) to throw his arms around the man. Sebastian's nose wrinkled in disgust - people around the bar were staring. Ciel felt a little weird, watching this, even more so when Sebastian glanced up at Ciel and scowled slightly. 

"While I appreciate your, uhm... adoration? I'll have to ask that you refrain from touching me or... doing whatever it is that you're doing right now." 

Grell was standing in front of Sebastian, making utterly repulsive kissing noises, his face scrunched up and hands out stretched. At Sebastian's words, he deflated a little, before perking up again and sliding closer. (Sebastian backed away slowly.) 

"I'm just a huge fan, that's all! Say, I was wondering, I read on your Twitter that you're single." Grell waggled his eyebrows, "I just have to say, I am too! What a coincidence!" 

Ciel cringed. The look that Sebastian was giving the bartender would make any self-respecting male or female shrivel up and hide. But that didn't seem to even slow Grell down, who continued on, walking closer. 

"I could rock your world, Sebas-chan," he purred, reaching down the front of his dress and pulling out a piece of paper (no doubt with his number on it), and handing it to the other male, "I'm very flexible." He winked, then turned and strutted away. 

Sebastian didn't so much as glance at the paper; he threw it over his shoulder and turned back to Ciel with a slightly traumatized look. Ciel had to suppress a laugh, watching Sebastian squirm a little. The humor was gone as Sebastian drew near, though, the air suddenly so thick he felt like he might choke. 

"Now that that nasty little piece of business is over with, how would you like to get out of here? The scene is getting a little old to me, and I'd prefer to be as far away from that man as possible." He smiled a little. 

Ciel's knees grew weak. Did Sebastian literally just ask him to go and...hook up? He had read all of the stories and shit about situations like this, and they almost ALWAYS ended up with going to one of the couples' places and getting it on. Ciel squirmed slightly, casting an anxious glance out over the crowd. Where the hell was Alois? He didn't want to just..ditch him here. But then again... He could literally hear Alois screaming at him to go and fucking get laid already. And besides, any other party that they had gone to together had ended with Ciel walking home alone while Alois was no doubt locked away in some dingy closet with a stranger. Besides, Ciel was starting to get a headache. The scene really WAS starting to get old. The band that was playing now was nothing but guitar riffs and growling. After another glance over the crowd, Ciel bit the inside of his cheek and nodded, looking at Sebastian's mouth to avoid those piercing eyes. He watched as the pale lips quirked in a sassy little smirk, and held his breath and Sebastian leaned in closer. 

"That kid that you came in with will be fine. He's off with Claude somewhere. Come on. I promise that I won't hurt you." 

Was that sarcasm Ciel noted in the mans' voice? Whatever it was, Ciel scowled and glared up at the man. Sebastian simply grinned, seemingly oblivious. Lightly yet firmly, Sebastian placed a hand on the small of Ciel's back and guided him out of the club, through the throngs of people, still going strong. To Ciel's surprise, they turned away from the entrance and down the stairwell into the backstage area. Ciel glanced up at Sebastian, who simply muttered something about it being quieter through the back. Ciel decided not to argue; he saw the way that people reacted around Sebastian, and really wanted to avoid that. 

Sebastian led him out a back door and into the suddenly freezing outside. Ciel shivered; it was almost 20 degrees colder outside now then it had been when they were waiting in line earlier. Sebastian glanced at Ciel and in one fluid movement had his jacket off and draped over Ciel's shoulders. CIel blushed a little, part of him wanting to just shrug it off, but he grabbed it closer, thankful for the warmth. They walked down the alley towards the street, then hung a left. Sebastian led him to a fancy looking Mustang. Pulling keys out of his back pocket, he motioned Ciel to the passenger side, glanced around him, then slipped into the car. Ciel took a deep breath before getting in. 

The car was just as nice inside as it was out. Leather seats, spotless interior, and it smelled like cigars and chocolate. Ciel didn't know much about cars, so he knew nothing else about the car other then it was a nice Mustang. As Sebastian turned the car on, the engine purred impressively. Sebastian glanced towards Ciel, but remained silent, pulling out of his parking spot and speeding down the road. Ciel was too preoccupied with staring at Sebastian's profile and his nerves to remember to put his seat belt on. 

"So," Ciel said after a moment, turning and watching the buildings speed past, "Where exactly are we going?" 

"My place." Sebastian said bluntly. 

Ciel stared at him for a moment, fighting to keep from upchucking everything in his stomach. Okay, so Ciel was a virgin. Was that really so unheard of for a 17 year old? And that was another thing! He was pretty sure that Sebastian thought that he was at least 19. What would happen when Sebastian found out? He was definitely drunk and not thinking or acting rationally. Hell, he'd never have gotten into Sebastian's car had he been sober... right? Fuck, Ciel didn't even know anymore. All he DID know was that he was probably gonna get fucked, and the more he thought about it, the more he thought that it might not be a bad thing. Well, that might just be the booze. And the fact that he had had a raging boner almost all fucking night, and it was getting uncomfortable. Taking a deep breath, he glanced at Sebastian, whose eyes were locked on the road, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Ciel's heart was racing. Shifting slightly in his seat, he racked his foggy brains, trying to think of something clever to say to strike up a conversation. Thankfully, though, Sebastian broke the silence first. 

"Reach into the backseat - there's some booze back there if you'd like. Could you grab me a bottle of water?" 

It took a few moments for the mans' words to reach his brain, but he sluggishly turned and reached into the back seat. Sure enough, there were a few bottles of booze and a flat of water. He grabbed a bottle of the water, then eagerly grabbed the bottle of Patron. Righting himself, he handed the bottle of water to Sebastian. Their fingers brushed one another, and Ciel's arm broke out in goosebumps. Biting his bottom lip, he hesitantly pulled his hand away, aware that he had lingered, holding the bottle for a little too long. 

"You shouldn't do that, you know," Sebastian said after a moment, popping the cap off of his water with one hand and taking a deep swig. 

Ciel twisted the cap of the Patron off and glanced at the other male, "Do what?" 

"Bite your lip like that." 

Ciel had no answer, so instead he just took a drink of the tequila, wrinkling his nose as the booze tickled it's way down his throat. Sebastian watched from his peripheral vision, smirking a little. 

"Tequila your drink?" Sebastian asked smoothly. 

Ciel nodded and took another sip, before capping it and straightening in the seat, "Yeah." 

Sebastian just nodded his head, and silence fell again. Ciel was finding it hard to concentrate on anything other then the fact that he had a raging hard on, and he was going to get laid. Finally. At that thought, anxiety crept up his throat; what is Sebastian found out he was under age? How old was Sebastian, anyways? And another thing, would it be obvious that he was a virgin? The fact that he was drunk couldn't help his skills (if he could call them skills) at all. He was already starting to feel worn out and slugged. Shaking his head a little, he took another, larger, swig of the tequila, then reached behind him and placed it back where he had found it, taking a deep breath. Sebastian turned into a dark neighborhood - it was weird. All the lights were off, and there were no cars in front of any of the houses. They were in a little cul-de-sac, full of large three story houses that looked like they cost more then his apartment had cost to be built. He turned right, pressing a white button on his viser, opening the garage door. They were driving into a modern Victorian style home, dark windows and white paint. He liked it.

The garage was almost bare, save for a mini fridge and a few tools. Once they were parked, Sebastian pressed the button again, and the door closed behind them, and suddenly Ciel was very, very aware of where he was, whom he was with, and what he was about to do. He turned his face away to hide the sudden panic that enveloped him. This was just... so weird. Shit like this didn't happen outside of trashy pornos. The car rumbled to a stop as Sebastian pulled the key out and climbed from the car. He walked to Ciel's door and held it open for him, looking at the younger expressionlessly. Ciel climbed out, awkward on his nearly numb feet, clutching Sebastian's jacket around him. Now that he was out of the club, he could smell Sebastian's cologne. It smelled a bit like Old Spice, but there was something different. He stood silently, eyeing Sebastian boldly. Sebastian closed the car door and looked at Ciel with an arched brow and a smirk tugging at his lips. Ciel's eyes lowered to them, suddenly hit with an overwhelming urge to kiss those lips. Sebastian, as if sensing Ciel's impulse, grinned, flashing his teeth, then turned and walked towards the stairs.

"Are you coming?" He asked teasingly.

Ciel cleared his throat and followed unsteadily, walking up the steps and into the house.

He couldn't describe what the house looked like for the life of him, because the moment he closed the door, Sebastian had him pinned up against it and was kissing him roughly, pressing their bodies together. Ciel, taken completely by surprise, let out a rather loud and embarrassing half-moan, half-squeal. Sebastian growled softly against Ciel's lips, tongue darting out and urging Ciel to just give in. And give in, Ciel did, completely letting go of himself. (Alcohol was a wonderful aid in losing ones' self.) Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's broad shoulders, one hand tangling itself in Sebastians' smooth hair, the other gripping at his shirt roughly. Ciel's hips arched up against the man, a soft moan slipping from Ciel's raw lips at the friction.

Sebastian kissed the younger harder, his hands diving underneath Ciel's shirt. Ciel jumped - his hands were so cold. Goosebumps spread across his skin like wildfire, sending delicious little electric tingles up and down his spine. His senses were singing, mind spinning, and his body screaming. Sebastian broke the kiss, trailing rough nips and kisses down Ciel's neck, pushing his jacket off of Ciel's shoulders,  Ciel's own leather jacket falling. Ciel fervently darted his fingers to Sebastian's shirt, fumbling with the few buttons that were latched. Sebastian let out a soft chuckle, letting Ciel work the buttons open before reaching over and grabbing Ciel's wrists firmly with one hand and pinning them against the wall. Hard. Ciel let out a soft yelp, eyes flying open as Sebastian pushed his shirt up with his free hand, trailing kisses downwards, lowering himself to his knees. Ciel, panting, watched with wide eyes as Sebastian unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down. He moaned a little at the sudden freedom - his erection stood up freely, now, tenting his red boxers. Sebastian smirked, lifting his gaze to Ciel, locking their gaze. Ciel couldn't breath as Sebastian pulled his boxers down, red eyes glittering as they took in Ciel's cock. 

Now, Ciel knew that he wasn't big. He wasn't, well, small, but he was definitely not as big as he'd like. Thank God he had saved earlier that night, though. He silently praised himself as Sebastian trailed kisses from his navel downwards, a slow trail that caused Ciel's toes to curl in his boots, knees shaking. With one last glance at Ciel, Sebastian licked his lips and wrapped them around Ciel's weeping head, sucking softly. 

Ciel let his head fall against the wall, a low groan pulling itself from his throat as pleasure waves rocked him. God, this felt amazing. So THAT was why Alois had always raved about blowjobs. Sebastian's tongue lolled around the tip, teasing the slit, before he completely swallowed Ciel, causing a soft cry to leave his lips, body twitching. 

"Fuck..." he groaned, cheeks hot as he looked down, eyes half-lidded. 

Sebastian was staring right up at him as he blew him, effortlessly swallowing him again and again. Had he been slightly less drunk, he'd have been a little put out that it was so easy for Sebastian, but right now, it just felt so amazing that he couldn't manage more then a few mumbled profanities. After a few more moments, Sebastian pulled his cock from his mouth with a soft  _pop_ , causing Ciel to let out a soft whine. Sebastian stood, eyes glazed over, hungrily staring the young man down. Ciel shivered; he didn't know what Sebastian was thinking, but he decided that that face wasn't a bad thing. Sebastian pulled Ciel by his still captive wrists, taking him into a large bedroom. He kept the lights off, but kicked the door shut, plunging them into complete darkness. Ciel was suddenly anxious again, sobering up just a little. Sebastian's hand let Ciel go, and there was a light shuffle, before Ciel found himself being picked up quite literally off his feet and flung onto what he knew was a bed. Ciel let out a yelp of indignation, not drunk enough to enjoy being tossed. But before he could respond, Sebastian was on top of him, kissing him senseless. Ciel was vaguely aware that Sebastian only wore a pair of boxers, bare skin against his chest. 

Groaning, Ciel let himself just melt, not caring about the pitiful mewling noises that he made when Sebastian grasped his dick, tugging at it. He wiggled around, moaning, as Sebastian broke the kiss. Ciel's hands fumbled in the dark, reaching Sebastian's hips and pulling the fabric over them and reaching for his target. Sebastian shifted, and Ciel grabbed Sebastian's cock, smirking a little. He was hard as a rock and...huge, Ciel thought as he ran his hand along the length. Ciel gulped. 

He might have been a virgin, but he knew damn well how sex worked. Just from a finger up there, he knew that Sebastian wasn't going to fit. A soft moan from the man above him chased away his panicked thoughts, though, and Ciel flushed. He ran his hand along the shaft more firmly, suddenly obsessed with making Sebastian make that noise again. 

After a few moments, Ciel's mouth twitched, remembering how Sebastian had taken him in his mouth, and he found himself shifting their positions (Sebastian seemed more then willing to let Ciel crawl on top) straddling Sebastian's legs. It was hard to see in the darkness, but he lowered his mouth towards his hand and slowly took Sebastian's cock. He was a lot bigger then Ciel had originally thought, and he got to half way before his gag reflex made itself known. He pulled back and sucked a few times, then gripped the base with his hand. Opening his eyes, Ciel glanced up, watching as Sebastian stared at him with lust-fogged eyes and parted lips. His pale cheeks were flushed, and his fingers were curled into the blankets. Ciel smirked around the cock in his mouth and continued bobbing his head, sucking enthusiastically and twirling his tongue around the head. Ciel had never given nor received a blow job until now, and in the back of his mind he was wondering if he was doing any good. So far, Sebastian hadn't said anything. (But then again, that could be a bad thing to.) To Ciel's surprise, Sebastian actually tasted good. A little bit salty and musky, but good. 

Just as he was getting really into sucking, Sebastian leaned forwards and grunted, grabbing him by his shoulders and pulling him roughly up, kissing him. Ciel melted, moaning into the kiss and shifting into a comfortable position. In a swift movement, Ciel found himself underneath Sebastian, who was spreading his legs with his knees. Ciel lifted his legs and wrapped them around Sebastian's hips, shuddering as their dicks rubbed against each other. The kiss grew more rough, Sebastian's teeth clashing against Ciel's, their tongues sliding together. Ciel raked his fingers across Sebastian's back, arching up as Sebastian bucked his hips against Ciel, the friction amazing. But after a few moments, when Sebastian nudged him and rolled him onto his stomach, Ciel suddenly choked. Sebastian positioned himself at Ciel's ass, hands rubbing his sides almost soothingly, but Ciel froze, suddenly scared. He knew that sex between two guys was painful - he knew that his asshole was in no way big enough for Sebastian. Ciel turned his face over his shoulder and prepared himself to tell Sebastian that he needed something, like lube maybe, but to his absolute horror, his mouth moved without his permission, and three humiliating words tumbled out, 

"I-I'm a virgin." 

Sebastian paused, staring at Ciel and breathing hard, eyebrows furrowing as he said, "You're what?" 

Ciel slammed his face into the bed. Why the FUCK had he said that? He hadn't meant to! He had no words now - he just wanted to fucking die right here and right now. 

"You're a virgin?" Sebastian tried again, leaning down to Ciel. 

"Yep." Ciel finally snapped after a moment, cheeks flaming. (From embarrassment, this time.) 

"Okay," was all that Sebastian said. 

Ciel paused. Okay? He felt Sebastian moving behind him and the bed creaking, followed by a drawer opening and closing. Sebastian straightened behind Ciel, nudging his way in between Ciel's legs again. 

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked, slightly irritated. 

"Helping," Sebastian stated, and he heard a cap open and close. 

_Lube?_

Next thing Ciel knew, Sebastian was spreading his ass cheeks in a most uncomfortable fashion. Before he could say anything, however, he felt a...presence at his entrance. He stiffened, eyes widening a little. Sebastian, with his free hand, massaged Ciel's cheeks, slowly working his finger inside, smirking as Ciel squirmed and let out a little grumbled of discomfort. 

_What the fuck. His finger is so COLD._

Once Sebastian's finger was inside, he worked in a second, and started scissoring, stretching him out. Ciel squirmed even more, letting out a soft little mewl that made Sebastian's already impatient cock twitch. He knew that he couldn't just push right in; that shit was neither cool nor fun. For either parties. So, he continued to prepare the younger man, finally leaning over and muttering, 

"You need to relax, Bochan. It'll feel better if you do." 

Ciel stopped for a moment, shaking his head a little, "What did you just call me?" 

"Bochan." 

The fingers in his ass momentarily forgotten, he glanced over his shoulder and said, "What the fuck does that mean?" 

Sebastian just rolled his eyes and leaned down, biting Ciel's shoulder rather hard. Ciel let out a loud yelp and twitched away, eyes wide. 

"You ass!" He spat, glaring over his shoulder and pushing his chest up off the bed. 

Sebastian, feeling that Ciel was more then a little prepared already, pulled his fingers out and spread the youngers' ass cheeks again, positioning his slick cock at the waiting hole. He reached over with he left hand and grabbed the lube, opening it again and squeezing a fair amount onto his cock, threw the now empty bottle on the floor, and spread the lubricant around until it completely covered him. Then, spreading Ciel again, he pushed the tip in slowly, watching Ciel's reaction. 

Ciel winced - so far it wasn't too different from the fingers. Well, okay, now it felt different. It definitely felt weird, and Sebastian's dick was a lot bigger then just his fingers, but... Holy shit! 

Ciel let out a high-pitched groan as Sebastian pushed all the way in. Fucking hell, it stung! Not to mention, when Sebastian pulled out a little bit, it felt like he was going to fucking shit himself. He lowered his face into the blankets, wincing as Sebastian pushed in all the way again. He could hear the man panting, and leaning closer. 

"Everything alright?" Sebastian muttered huskily. 

Ciel nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He wasn't going to be a fucking pussy cock block, telling Sebastian that it hurt his ass. He wasn't going to stop... although it really, really fucking hurt. Alois wasn't kidding about that part. But when the fuck was it supposed to feel good? 

Sebastian kept moving, letting out a hot groan that had Ciel's dick twitch again. Ciel's body shook a little with every thrust, but he bit his tongue to keep from yelping. 

Surprisingly, when Sebastian leaned over and left kisses over his back, grabbing his cock and jacking it firmly a few times, the pain started ebbing away, and Ciel's little gasps and moans were no longer from pain. Soon, Ciel was nearly writhing with pleasure as Sebastian slammed against his prostate. His cock was so hard that it almost hurt, and with every thrust he was practically screaming. Sebastian groaned, feeling a pressure in his abdomen. He thrust harder, the sounds of their slick skin against one another and Ciel's moaning pushing him dangerously close to the edge. 

Sebastian leaned down, thumb circling the tip of Ciel's weeping dick. He knew that Ciel was close. 

"Cum, Bochan." 

It was like he had pressed a trigger. Ciel's back arched and her let out a strangled noise, body shuddering and cock twitching as he shot his load. Sebastian, biting the inside of his cheek, let out a low moan. Ciel's walls clenched around him, and Sebastian paused for a moment, eyes closing, before he just let himself go. He came hard, plunging himself fully inside of the smaller male. 

After they were spent, Sebastian pulled gently out of Ciel, breathing hard. He rolled over, laying on the bed with his arm draped over his eyes. Ciel lay right where he was, the stinging still there but not that bad. He felt Sebastian shift behind him, rolling over and wrapping a (surprisingly cold) arm around his waist. Ciel would have moved closer... but the slightest little movement sent little sparks of pain through his ass. Instead, he let out a soft sigh of comfort and a few seconds later, he was out cold. 

Sebastian just lay there for a few more moments, reeling from the concert and now, the after glow of good sex. Glancing at the dark shadow of Ciel, he pursed his lips and muttered, 

"Goodnight, Bochan.~" 


	3. Chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I think that I might make this story a few more chapters longer - I didn't plan on this story taking up steam quite so fast! Thank you so much for all of your positive feedback! I'm so glad you all like this story! <3 I hope that this chapter wasn't too...cheesy or anything. Just let me know! 
> 
> ALSO! I know that in the manga there are references to Ciel being allergic to cats, since he pretty much tells Sebastian so. But in one of the arcs, I think, Sebastian had cats in his coat and was sneaking them away behind Ciel's back, and Ciel had had no allergic reaction. IF he actually was allergic, he'd at least have been sneezing or something visible like that. SO I have a theory that Ciel just wants to make sure that all of Sebastian's attention is focused on him, so he tells Sebastian he's allergic to cats, so that Sebastian won't have something else that's taking up his attention. ^-^

_What the actual fuck is that smell?_

Ciel woke up with a start; he regretted it immediately. He felt like someone was fucking drilling little holes into his brain...over and over again. Groaning, he shifted, and let out a hiss of pain. His ass was so fucking sore. He kept his eyes closed - he was hoping that maybe he could just fucking go right back to sleep. Maybe he would wake up and no feel this shitty. 

Just as he was dozing back off, he felt hot breath on his face. Eyebrows furrowing, the first name that came to mind was Sebastian? 

Cracking his eyes open, he braced himself for the sharp daggers of the sun, but was pleasantly surprised to see that the blinds were closed. The bedroom was cool and dark and...fuzzy? Frowning, Ciel shifted his head and turned, staring right into the face of a black cat. Eyes widening, he shifted backwards a little, ignoring the darts of pain shooting through his lower back. To his surprise, he heard a chorus of loud meowing from behind him, and he shifted around and was face to face with a good 4 other cats, all staring at him with wide and curious eyes. One in particular, a pretty little calico extended a paw and patted Ciel's face gently. Ciel moved his face backwards slowly, raising an eyebrow. The black cat on the other side of his head started purring, laying down on the pillow and wrapping its tail over Ciel's neck lightly. Ciel suppressed a snicker - it tickled. Reaching up, Ciel patted the cat affectionately, then steeled himself to try and get up. As far as he could tell, Sebastian wasn't in the room. The door was open a crack, however, and to his amazement,  _another_ cat poked it's head into the room and yowled excitedly. It was a very small little Scottish fold with stunningly gold eyes. It pounced across the room then onto the bed, then spotted the other cats and hissed. Not even a second later, it turned and kicked off of the bed, tearing out of the bedroom. 

Shaking his head, Ciel wrinkled his nose. He had never really liked cats - they were evil and every cat that Alois had had since they had become roommates had shit in his shoes, chewed up his clothes, scratched the curtains and kept him awake at night by running around like possessed children. Not to mention Alois' most recent cat, a rather large tom that reminded Ciel of Garfield (whom Alois had actually named Garfield) had eaten Ciel's guppy. 

Don't get him wrong - Ciel didn't hate cats. He just didn't consider himself a cat person. He frowned a little and started pushing himself up into a sitting position and hissed in pain again, then paused. His ass felt...tight and sticky, in a way that was super uncomfortable. Glancing around the bedroom, he searched for a bathroom. In a house like this, owned by a singer, there had to be a bathroom connecting to the master bedroom, right? Unless this wasn't the master. As he took a look around, he concluding that it couldn't be the master bedroom - it was too bare. There was a wardrobe directly to his left, by the door, and opposite it was a little vanity set with a mirror. Beside that, there was a little desk area with a black chair and a cup holding what looked like pens. He was sleeping on a simple brass bed with navy sheets that, now that he was looking, showed all of what had transpired last night. That was the worst part of having dark sheets. 

He couldn't see any door other then the one that lead to the rest of the house, so he was probably shit out of luck for a close bathroom. The sticky feeling was really starting to bother him, so he scanned the floor for his clothing. He couldn't see anything of his, but he did see a white dress shirt draped over the desk chair. Sighing a little, he pulled the covers off of him and dropped his legs over the edge of the bed. The cats on the bed started meowing at him, and his head started throbbing. 

"Shhh! Please!" He hissed to them, but that only seemed to make them more excited. 

Sighing a little, he tried to ignore them and instead focused on standing. The moment he put his weight on his legs, he sat right back down, his head swimming and legs rubbery. Fuck. Is this what a fucking hangover was like? My God, he fucking hated it. And in that moment, he decided that he could live without drinking from here on out. The little calico cat from before nudged its way underneath his arm and started purring, rubbing her face (he assumed it was a she - the cat definitely didn't look like a male) on his chest. He smiled a little despite himself and pet her, scratching behind her ears. Her purring grew in volume, and before he knew it, she was draped across his lap and licking his hands furiously. Okay, this was the exception. He liked this cat. This cat was cute, and definitely didn't look evil. 

"I have to get up now," he said after a few more snuggles. 

The cat looked up at him and seemed to pout, but she seemed to sense that his bladder felt like it was about to give out, because she licked his thigh and jumped off the bed, tail quivering. He pushed himself up again, slower this time, and steadied himself. Once the world stopped twirling around him, he padded stiffly towards the blouse and shrugged it on. It was more like a fucking night gown on him - the sleeves extended well past his hands, and the edge of the shirt almost tickled his knees. Suppressing a yawn, he padded to the door and eased it open, silently slipping from the bedroom and glancing around him. Everything seemed super different from how he remembered it last night - then again, he had other things on his mind, and it was pretty dark. 

He padded down a short hallway, and immediately to his left was the bathroom, (hallelujah). He walked in and closed the door behind him. He noticed that there was a tiny little window in the shower, spilling sunlight into the bathroom. It was a surprisingly small bathroom, Ciel thought as he lifted the toilet seat and relieved himself. It was super clean, too. The marble counter tops and tile floors were almost glittering, and the shower was spotless. It looked like a stone shower, with a beautiful shower head that looked like it would be heavenly to shower underneath. As he finished up, he flushed, then turned towards the sink. He eyed himself in the mirror and just about screamed. In fact, he was surprised that the MIRROR didn't scream. He looked like fucking shit. His hair was all frizzy and sticking up in weird places, his eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks gaunt and pale, and he looked like a child in that blouse. Not to mention that he could see a fine line of dark hickies making their way down from his jawline to underneath the shirt. He shrugged the shirt off and stared at his body, wrinkling his nose. There were so many fucking bitemarks!! What the hell was Sebastian, a vampire? 

Although, he thought with a small smile, he didn't  _really_ dislike the hickies. In fact, the more that he stared at him, the more that he liked the way they looked on his pale skin. Besides, he doubted that Alois would believe that he finally fucking lost his virginity, and these marks backed him up. (No, he wasn't going to run home like a little school girl and burble about every little detail, but if Alois asked where he was, which he probably would, then...well, he'd be honest.) Clearing his throat, he turned and stared longingly at the shower. God, he needed to wash. He felt hungover, sticky and all around disgusting. But he had no idea where Sebastian or his clothing was, and he felt like he should have at least asked Sebastian before he used his shower. 

Just as he was about to leave the bathroom though, he frowned. Sebastian was gone, and from the silence, he probably left. And honestly, it wouldn't hurt to have a shower. Especially since most of the gunk on his body was because of the older man. He sighed a little and shrugged the shirt back off, folding it and placing it on the counter. He turned, eyeing the shower before climbing in. He pulled the shower curtain closed (white shower curtains with black ravens on them? How gothic.) and reached over, turning the water on. He bit his tongue, jumping as freezing water hit him, and quickly jiggled the knobs until the water was hot. He straightened and sighed happily - the water rained down on him like a waterfall. He made a mental note to pick up something like this for his home - this felt fantastic. He reached up and ran a hand through his tangled hair, scrubbing and working the tangles out. He glanced around him at the shampoo bottles - Old Spice, Axe, Head And Shoulders... Ciel paused a moment before grabbing the Old Spice and popping the cap open. He took a sniff and smiled a little - he loved Old Spice. 

Squeezing a little bit onto the palm of his hand, he started washing his head, the relief he felt from finally being clean almost too much. Once his hair was clean, he started working on scrubbing the grim from his ass. Surprisingly, the sting wasn't nearly as bad as he had thought it would be. In fact, it was almost gone now. He wrinkled his nose as he cleaned himself up, remembering only snippets from last night. That begged the question, though... where the hell had Sebastian gone? He knew all about the whole one-night stand thing, but he had hoped that Sebastian would at least have stuck around long enough to give him a ride home. He had no idea where the fuck he was, or how to get home. At the very least, he wanted to be able to use the phone and call Alois. Or a cab, if Sebastian didn't want to drive him. 

Once he was clean and feeling less like the wrath of God, he turned the shower off and stepped out of the tub. Stretching, he bent down and looked in the cupboards underneath the sink. There had to be some towels under here.. aha. He pulled a green towel out and started drying himself off. Once done, he folded the towel and placed it on the edge of the tub, grabbing the blouse and shrugging it back on. Buttoning it up, he exited the bathroom and into the living room. 

Although it was definitely a large living room, it was bare. There was a black leather couch, a love seat and a fireplace across from him, and a 50 inch TV, hanging off of the wall. There were some pictures of different places around the world, and a few bookcases against the wall, full to the brim with books; all of them, upon closer inspection, looked well worn and read. He turned and walked through a door into the kitchen - he recognized this area, but just barely. He saw the door that they had come in last night, and saw a few articles of his clothing folded neatly on a bench by the door. The kitchen was well lit and spotlessly cleaned, white marble counters gleaming in the sunlight. The oven, he noticed, had no knobs or buttons on it - it was all touch controlled. It must have cost a fortune. 

The sink was steel and had only a mug in it that looked like it had had coffee in it, from the rings. The fridge was stainless steel as well, with no magnets or anything on the front. Ciel frowned. This entire house seemed so...bare and cool, as if Sebastian had no memories that he wished to display. 

Peeking into a room just beside the garage door, he noticed cooly that it was just a laundry room. Behind him, he saw another closed door and pursed his lips, curiosity peaking. It didn't seem like Sebastian was home, really, so what harm would it cause just to snoop around? It wasn't like he was planning on returning any time soon. This was, after all, a drunken one night stand. Besides, Sebastian didn't know that he was underage. Still, Ciel peeked into the garage and sighed with relief - Sebastian's car was gone. Turning back to the other door, he hesitantly opened it. It looked like it was just a staircase down to the basement. Light flooded the ground underneath, and he could see hardwood floors and another door immediately to the left at the base. As he started downstairs, the same little calico cat from the bedroom rounded the corner and followed him downstairs, meowing pleasantly. He smiled a little and reached down to pet the cat, then cleared the stairs and looked around. 

There were large windows in front of him and a door that led out to a patio. There was another leather couch that sat right in front of the window, a couple more full bookcases, a treadmill, a little wooden table in front of that, and two black armchairs. There was a small side table right beside the couch, closest to him, and it had a weird raven lamp. What the hell was with Sebastian and all of the damned black birds? Shaking his head he turned and walked further into the basement. To his right, there were a few plants in a smaller window above a little brown desk, and, oddly enough, a sewing table beside that. There was a photo of a weeping willow on the wall, but other then that and another bookcase full, it was bare. Turning back to the staircase, he opened the door he had seen to the left and walked into another bedroom, this one even more bare then the one upstairs. 

There was one brass bed with black bedding, and a dresser across from that, and as side table with another raven lamp. Other then that, there was nothing in the room. He frowned and backed out, closing the door behind him, and turning around. The calico was sitting in front of a door behind him that he hadn't noticed. She was making a weird chittering noise that Ciel didn't really think she made often. He walked over and placed a hand on the doorknob and tried to open it, but it stuck.  _Locked? Huh._

He turned away and started back up the stairs. Now that he was pretty much done snooping around the house, he had one more thing on his mind. Where the fuck was Sebastian? Had he really just left Ciel alone in his house? Without a phone? Wait. 

As Ciel cleared the stairs, he saw his leather jacket sitting on the the bench. He grabbed it and reached into his pockets, sighing happily when he grabbed his phone. He turned it on and saw that he had 4 missed called and over 30 texts. As he unlocked his phone, he noticed he had 15 percent of his battery left, and all of the missed calls and texts were from Alois. Surprise, surprise. He scanned over the texts and shook his head. They were all from this morning (it was already almost noon!) and they were all variations of, "Where the FUCK are you??" 

He quickly thumbed out a text, saying only that he had gone home with Sebastian and was now alone. Alois texted back almost immediately. 

" **WHAT?? You went home with SEBASTIAN?? Hehe, cool. I went home with Claude. ;) BUT your news is so much better! Get your ass home and fucking tell me everything, you slut! ;)"**

Ciel laughed a little. 

**"Dude, I have no money or ride."**

Once again, Alois' response was immediate. 

**"Don't worry about the cab fare, I'll pay for it when you get to the apartment. Just call it and get your ass home!"**

Ciel rolled his eyes and placed his phone down on the bench. He grabbed his clothes and threw them back on, folding the blouse up and plopping it on the bench. He grabbed his phone again and was in the middle of dialing the cab, when he realized that he had no idea what the address of this place was. Sighing heavily, he walked to the window and peered out. Maybe he could find a landmark that he could direct the cab to? Unfortunately, he was literally surrounded by different houses. And that didn't help him. So, groaning under his breath, he decided that he'd just start walking until he found a cafe or something. 

He slipped his phone into his jacket pocket, then walked into the garage. He wandered around until he found a side door, then walked outside. He had to stop for a moment; the sunlight beat itself into his head. It felt like there were a bunch of tiny little men beating his brains with a hammer. Wincing, he forced his eyes back open and starting to walk. As he eyes got more adjusted to the light and his head calmed down a little, he took in the neighborhood. 

It wasn't the most high-end area, that was for sure. But it wasn't as run down as where his home was located. He walked out of the cul-de-sac and down the sidewalk, looking at the houses. Finally, he reached a small mini mall with a few stores. As he wandered into a Dollarama, he thought about the little calico kitty at Sebastian's place. He'd kind of miss her. She wasn't as evil as most cats were, and she was pretty cute. 

"Excuse me?" He asked politely, flagging down one of the employees, "Do you know the address here? I'm sort of lost." 

The brunette smiled at him and nodded her head. Her name tag read Paula. She grabbed a small pen and a piece of paper and wrote out their address on it and handed it to him. 

"Thanks, Paula." He said gratefully, and she smiled at him. 

He pulled out his phone and dialed the cab again. He gave them the address, and the lady said it would be about 10 minutes until they arrived. He thanked them then hung up, shooting Alois a text. 

**"Called the cab, and I'll be home in about 20 minutes."**

He slipped his phone back into his pocket and wandered around the store. Where the hell had Sebastian gone? As much as he loathed to admit it to himself, he had been half hoping that Sebastian would stick around so they could get to know each other a little bit better. I mean, Sebastian  _had_ been his first. And all that he knew about Sebastian was the he didn't seem to like clutter or a personalized home, he had an unhealthy obsession with cats, and although he couldn't be poor from his job, he definitely didn't parade around with his money. And what did Sebastian know about him? Nothing, except for the fact that Ciel had been a fucking virgin. 

Cheeks burning with embarrassment from the memory, he turned and picked up a scented candle and sniffed it. It was supposed to be cherry blossom, but it smelled like an ass with cherries on it. Putting it back on the shelf in mild disgust, he continued down the aisle, idly looking at everything. Patting his pockets, he hoped feebly that maybe his debit card would magically appear. But he knew that he had probably lost it somewhere. It might had fallen out at the club, in Sebastians' car... whatever. He had no money. At least Alois was buying him a cab - he'd have been fucking walking around like a lost puppy for hours. He still had no idea where the fuck he was - knowing the address didn't help his memory at all. 

As he wandered past the window, he saw the cab pull up and he quickly left, tossing another thank you over his shoulder to Paula. He climbed into the passenger seat and greeted the driver in monotone. The man nodded his head at Ciel, then asked him where he was going. CIel told him his home address, then they drove off in an uncomfortable silence. He could just barely pick out a country song playing in the background, and he wrinkled his nose slightly. He hated country music with a passion. 

Finally, after what seemed like forever, they arrived at his apartment. To his amusement, Alois was waiting out in the front lobby for him. When he saw the cab, be bounded out wearing a t-shirt that was a good four sizes too large for him, and his trademark booty shorts. He didn't have any shoes on, and his hair was almost perfect. As usual. He wandered out to the drivers side, and the man rolled down the window. Alois thanked him and gave him the money as Ciel climbed out, wincing as the sun hit his eyes again. Alois ran up and linked their arms, dragging Ciel into the apartment, giggling like a little girl. 

"Last night. Was. Amazing!" he gushed, cheeks a bright red. 

"I'm guessing that's Claudes' shirt?" Ciel asked with a smirk. 

Alois shrugged and giggled, "Guilty!" 

Ciel rolled his eyes as the padded into the elevator. Alois pressed the third floor, and was silent until the doors swung shut. As soon as they did, he let go of Ciel and wrinkled his nose. 

"Your clothes stink like tequila, cologne and fucking sweat. It's gross." 

Ciel rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I know. I had a shower this morning, but I didn't have any other clothing. Believe me when I say I'm throwing them into the wash when we get home. Then I'm jumping right back into the tub." 

Alois shook his head, eyes glittering, "Only if you let me sit by the tub while you tell me everything that fucking happened last night! You're not a virgin anymore, are you? Of course not. You even look different." 

Ciel shrugged. Did losing your virginity really make that much of a difference? Weird. He didn't really feel that much different - I mean, his ass still sort of felt weird, but it wasn't too bad. Alois started burbling about Claude as they reached their floor, and Ciel only half listened. From the way that Alois was bouncing around, Claude had to have been good. Maybe even his best? 

"Holy SHIT Ciel! I have never cum that hard before in my life!! I swear to God, he was the best I have ever had! I think I'm in love." 

Ciel paused outside the door and stared at Alois weirdly, "Love?" 

Alois shrugged and pouted suddenly, glancing off to the side, "I mean, I guess that he's amazing and shit. I've just never had a night as amazing as that before, and, well, I lved it. That's all I meant." 

Ciel stared at him for another moment, before opening the door and stepping in. After being in Sebastian's home, he felt like he had just walked into a pigpen. No, they weren't that messy, but they definitely needed to do some cleaning. There was clothing on the ground, empty pizza boxes by the fridge, a few beer bottles on the table (from Alois), and they desperately needed to sweep the floor. Oh well. Home was home, and this was better then awkwardly wandering around Sebastian's home like a lost cat. (Okay, fucking hell, he sort of missed the calico cat.) 

He shrugged his jacket off, took his phone out and threw it on the couch. He wandered into his bedroom and stripped out of his clothing, throwing them into the laundry bin. He turned and grabbed his towel, turning and staring a Alois. He was leaning on Ciel's desk, arms crossed and eyebrows arched up expectantly. Ciel rolled his eyes. 

"Oh for fuckssake fine." 

He walked to the bathroom while Alois bounded in behind him and put the toilet seat down, sitting on it and staring at him. Sometimes, their friendship really, really bugged Ciel. He and Alois had been friends for as long as they could remember - even before Ciel's parents died. They had been weirdly close - as his aunt Madame Red had said, they were the last people anyone would have expected would be such good friends. They had been through almost everything together - when they were younger, they had even bathed together. (Although no one needed to know that.) 

Ciel turned the shower on and hopped in, leaving the shower curtain open a little so they could talk. 

"So?" Alois said, impatiently. 

Ciel rolled his eyes and hopped into the shower, regailing Alois with what he could remember of the night before. 

When he was done, Alois was practically squirming, "Oh. My. GOD!!!! I'm so proud of you!!!" 

Ciel rolled his eyes, standing underneath a shower head that was now completely disappointing, "It was just sex." 

Alois gasped, ripping back the shower curtain completely. Ciel jumped and glared at him, the blast of air suddenly freezing on him. 

"What the hell did you just say?" Alois growled. 

CIel just rolled his eyes, teeth chattering, "It's just f-fucking sex! It's not a huge deal!" 

Alois just stared at him. 

"Stop staring at me. It's creepy." 

Alois just continued staring, before speaking, "It is NOT just sex. Sebastian, the fucking sex God singer of Demonology, took your virginity. And you're telling me that it means nothing??" 

Ciel rolled his eyes and snapped, "Even if IT DID mean something, it obviously didn't mean enough for Sebastian to stick around." 

Alois shrugged, "He's a star! Claude had to leave early to meet up with the band to go to their next venue. Sebastian probably just didn't want to wake you up!" 

Ciel shrugged a little, ducking his head underneath the shower spray again, then turning it off. Alois stepped back and handed him the towel. Ciel rubbed his head, then wrapped it around his waist. The two of them padded out of the bathroom, then into Ciel's bedroom. He rooted around in his dresser and grabbed a pair of sweats and a black t-shirt. As he dressed, Alois jumped on his bed and lay down, staring at him. 

"What?" Ciel asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"I was just thinking... do you want to see Sebastian again?" 

Ciel stared at Alois for a few moments, "What are you getting at?" 

"I'm getting at maybe looking up where there next concert is being held and...going! What do you think? I mean, you deserve to at least say something to Sebastian after what happened. I mean, he totally knew that you were a virgin. You deserve at least his number." 

Ciel frowned. He didn't really think that that was a good idea. I mean, he woke up completely alone, no note, no nothing. It was pretty obvious that Sebastian wasn't exactly interested in something other then a one night stand. And besides, how fucking creepy would it look if Ciel just randomly appeared, the night after, at his next party? 

"No, Alois. I'm not going to. He's going to think I'm a total fucking stalker. I mean, I know you're used to doing shit like that, but I'm really not." 

Alois scoffed, pretending to be offended, but after a moment he broke out into a grin, "Okay, guilty! But still. I really feel like we should go and do this! Besides, even if you're way too fucking chicken to go, I want to see Claude again. I've never had someone so fucking hot before, and I'm damned if I'm going to let this sexy beast go so easily! Not on my watch! So, I suggest that you get some advil and water to buck that headache, and get some fucking clean clothes, and help me find out where their next venue is going to be! Or else I'm going to go alone. And you and I both know that if I go alone..." 

Ciel cringed. Bad things would happen if Alois was left alone. 

"Alright, fine. I'll fucking go. But you fucking owe me Subway before we go. I can't drink on an empty stomach." 

Alois grinned, "Done, and done!" 

Alois turned and flounced out of the bedroom, leaving Ciel to stare after him grudgingly. He really didn't want to go back out tonight - he still felt hungover, and he wasn't exactly in the mood to drink again. Also, he didn't really want to be viewed as a stalker. It'd taint the hell out of what he could remember from last night. 

"Ciel! Your phone's been buzzing almost non-stop for about 5 minutes! Answer it before I do!" Alois called. Standing, Ciel wandered into the living room and grabbed his phone. It was at 2%, so he wandered back to his bedroom and plugged it in. Laying on his stomach, he opened up his messages and...gaped. 

**"Ciel? I hope I got your number correctly. It's Sebastian. I have to apologize for leaving so abruptly this morning. I overslept, and I had to be in Hannah by 11. I hope that you found your way home alright, and aren't too upset. If you'd like to come to Hannah for the weekend and join us, I wouldn't mind at all. Just send me a message before 5 o'clock, and I'll send Claude over to your apartment to get you."**

Ciel stared at his phone for a moment, before calling over Alois. 

"You'll never guess who just texted me." 


	4. Chapter 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all of your support, you guys. You keep me going. <3 
> 
> The songs mentioned in this story are as follows; Skin by 3 Pill Morning, Victorious by Panic! At The Disco, The Light by Disturbed, Lollipop by Framing Hanley, and I Alone by Live.

Ciel stood outside of the bathroom door, banging on it angrily. 

"Hurry the fuck up! We have fucking 10 minutes until fucking Claude gets here, and I haven't even fucking brushed my teeth yet!" 

"Calm down," Alois shouted through the door, "You should have gotten ready earlier!" 

Ciel growled in frustration, "The moment I fucking told you this was happening to locked yourself in the bathroom to get ready! I didn't have any fucking time!" 

There was some rustling, then finally the door clicked open. Ciel stepped backwards and gave his friend a once-over. While Alois definitely wasn't his type, Ciel had to admit that he was pretty attractive. Especially when, like right now, he decided to clean himself up. His blonde hair was brushed and tousled, framing his pale face in an endearing sort of way, and with a little bit of mascara, his eyelashes stuck out dramatically. Alois had eyes that made most girls hiss with jealousy. While he was already the dream (blonde with clue eyes) his face was pale and flawless, cheekbones high and delicate. He wore a purple blouse, unbuttoned to nearly his stomach, and a black, very tight leather jacket. Surprisingly, Alois wasn't wearing shorts. He was wearing a pair of Ciel's black skinny jeans and his favorite pair of black boots. Ciel noted, with a little flush of annoyance, that his skinny jeans looked better on Alois. 

"You look good," Ciel said after a moment, before shouldering his way into the bathroom. 

Alois rolled his eyes and called, "But, of course. Did you expect any less?" 

Kicking the door closed, Ciel rolled his eyes and glanced at himself in the mirror. Where Alois was flawless and almost angel-like, Ciel was almost...plain. The only thing about him that was anything special (to him at least) were his eyes. They were a deep and startling blue, that sometimes seemed to change to a greyish colour depending on his mood. Ciel set about brushing his teeth; he could still taste the booze from the night before. Thanks to three Ibuprofen and a lot of water, Ciel felt great. His head didn't even hurt a little bit, and his eyes weren't light-sensitive anymore.

Once he was done, he put his toothbrush back and rinsed the sink out. Grabbing his brush, he tried to style his hair, sort of like Alois had, but gave up after a few minutes of fighting with it. His hair was baby-fine, and refused to even hold a clip. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, and shifted his bangs around, then considered it done. Just as he was about to leave the bathroom, though, he eyed Alois' makeup bag. Alois swore by mascara; it made his eyes pop, he said. Ciel glanced at his eyes, which for some reason seemed really plain to him. After a few more seconds, he shook his head. What the hell was he thinking? He was _not_ going to wear makeup.  

Alois sat on the couch, one leg crossed over the other, phone in his hand as he furiously typed out a message. 

"Did you give Claude out address?" Ciel asked as he ran to the bedroom to put his clothing on. 

"Didn't have to," Alois said cooly, "He already knows where we live." 

"Uhm, creepy," Ciel said, pausing as he pulled his jeans on, "How does he know that? Is he a master stalker or something? 

"No. He came home with me last night. Didn't I tell you that?" Alois said. 

"Uhm, No," Ciel said, poking his head out of the bedroom, "You didn't mention that. I just assumed you went to his place?'' 

Alois just shrugged, "Finish getting ready, you poptart. He'll be here any minute now." 

Ciel scowled and muttered, "You're the poptart." 

He pulled a form fitting black hoodie over his head and wandered out into the living room. Alois turned and looked him up and down, eyes narrowing and lips pursing like they usually did when he was considering something. After a moment, he jumped up and grabbed Ciel's arm, pulling him into his bedroom. Ciel watched as Alois rummaged through the shit on his desk, until he pulled back, holding a spiked collar and two matching bracelets. He held them out, grinning. Ciel stared at them, then up at Alois. 

"You're not serious, right? That looks to trashy." 

Alois rolled his eyes and walked over, forcefully snapping the collar and bracelets onto Ciel. 

"There. You look positively fuckable." 

Ciel rolled his eyes and turned, popping his head into the bathroom. He had to admit, it didn't look too back. A pair of faded and worn blue jeans, black combat boots and a simple black hoodie with the bracelets and collar, and he looked pretty good. Better then last night, actually. He shot a small smile to Alois. A knock on the door made Alois jump and squeal, running to the door. Ciel took one last look at himself in the mirror, before he padded towards the door. He grabbed his phone from his charger, and his wallet (he ran out to his bank and got a new debit card a couple of hours ago) and his keys. He grabbed his overnight bag As he neared the door, he paused and cleared his throat. Alois and Claude, furiously making out in the door way, paused mid-kiss and glanced at him, and reluctantly pulled away. Ciel nodded a greeting to Claude, who nodded back at him, pushing his glasses up his nose with a single finger. 

Claude wore a simple tight grey t-shirt and a pair of black jeans, black sneakers and a black hoodie. 

"We're all ready?" Claude asked in a smooth voice. 

"Yes, baby," Alois purred, wrapped his arms around Claude's waist, "Just let us grab our bags. We're staying overnight, right?" 

Claude nodded and muttered, "Don't call me baby," as Alois disappeared back into the house.

Ciel stood awkwardly at the door, "Hello, Claude. I'm Ciel," He hesitantly extended his hand. 

Claude eyed him silently for a moment, before taking his hand and briskly shaking it, "Nice to meet you." 

They fell silent again, until Alois rounded the corner with his suitcase. As he walked past, Ciel noticed just how full Alois' luggage was. 

"Holy crap, Alois, It's a weekend trip, not a month long trip." 

Alois just rolled his eyes and hooked his free arm through Claudes', dragging him down the hallway without a word. Ciel just smirked and locked the door behind them. Hoisting his bag over his shoulder, he followed them into the elevator, and stood awkwardly as Alois basically groped Claude. This was going to be one hell of a long drive. 

~~~~~~~~

About three hours later, Claude rolled into the parking lot of an Azuridge and turned the car off. Alois, who had fallen asleep in the passenger seat, finally stirred awake, blinking and rubbing his eyes gingerly. 

"We're here?" He asked groggily. 

Claude nodded and slipped out of the car, walking around the car to Alois and opening the door for him. He took Alois' suitcase for him. Ciel climbed out on his own, suppressing a small laugh. As Alois slipped out of the passenger seat he looked stunned for a split second, then smugly glanced over at Ciel. The three of them walked through the entrance, and Ciel glanced around idly. The hotel was nicer already then what he was used to, but (thankfully) it wasn't super, super nice. The lobby had white tile flooring, and immediately to his right was a little sitting area that overlooked a nice little pool area. There was a TV mounted on the wall by the door, and some news station was playing. The subtitles caught Ciel's attention briefly. 

_Yet another shooting in downtown Calgary this morning, Ted. It seems that whoever this man is just can't get enough of murder._

_Sick, if you ask me Jeana. Now, the police haven't released much in the way of details for us as of yet, but what we do know is that this man in targeting the more, uhm...'friendly' people of the town._

_Already, 5 different prostitutes have been found in what we can only call a Jack The Ripper tribute.._

"That's so fucked up," Alois muttered beside Ciel, watching the news as well, "Who the fuck would do that sort of a thing?" 

Ciel shook his head. It was moments like these that Ciel was almost overpowered by this urge to just... do something. Figure things like this out, and help make this town safer for everybody. If he was being honest, he couldn't care less about the prostitutes. It was the fact that there was a man out there, who seemed to enjoy killing and maiming women. 

He was shaken out of his thoughts by a soft throat clearing from behind him. Turning, he noticed Claude standing silently but impatiently, and awkwardly bobbed his head as an apology. 

Alois and Ciel followed Claude down a hallway towards their rooms. Claude stopped at one room, 103, and walked inside, placing Alois' luggage by the queen sized bed. There already seemed to be someones' stuff in here (Ciel assumed that it was Claudes), and wasn't surprised when Claude walked back out and motioned Ciel to the room directly across from theirs. Ciel mumbled a thank you as Claude held the door open for him, waiting until his stuff was on the bed before closing the door. There was only one bed, queen sized as well, but there was another suitcase on the chair.  _Sebastian, maybe?_

Ciel shook his head. There wasn't anyone here, and maybe Sebastian had just left his stuff here for convenience? Ciel swallowed the small bubbled of excitement as his door opened. Claude poked his head in. 

"Mr. Phantomhive? I'm sorry to rush you, but we need to head out." 

Ciel nodded his head and grabbed everything that he needed, before following Claude out. Claude handed him the room key, which Ciel pocketed, and then turned to Alois, handing him one as well. Alois shot Ciel an excited grin, and the two of them followed Claude out of the hotel and back into the car. Claude held the door open for Alois again, and Ciel slipped into the car. About 15 minutes later, they pulled into what looked like an abandoned warehouse. 

"So! How much money do you guys make from doing shows like these?" Alois asked suddenly, breaking the slightly tense silence. 

Claude shrugged, "It depends on who set us up with the gig, and how much people liked it. We've been getting a lot more shows lately, and all of them have been better then the rest. So, I guess the moneys' okay. We're working our way up." 

Ciel remembered Sebastian's car and smirked slightly to himself. 

As Claude parked the car, Ciel peered out the window. It was just after 10, and the sun was long since gone. Suppressing a yawn, Ciel climbed out of the car when they stopped, and stretched. From here, he could hear the soft rumble from what he assumed was the club. Alois appeared beside him, and they followed Claude around the back of the warehouse, towards what looked like a tornado hatch. Claude leaned down and knocked four times, and the doors opened up from the ground. A gnarled looking bouncer stood there, nodded at Claude and jutted his chin out at Ciel and Alois. 

"They're with us," Claude said smoothly, and the bouncer moved to the side. 

As Ciel climbed in, he could practically feel Alois vibrating with excitement beside him. The walked down a nearly pitch black hallway, the music getting louder and louder, until finally Claude hung a right, and they walked into the club. If it could be called that. It was fucking huge - bigger then the last place. Even Alois paused to stare. Claude turned to Alois and leaned in, whispering something to Alois, then, he left. Alois walked closer to Ciel and whisper-shouted, 

"Claude's going backstage to get ready. They're on after this song!" 

Ciel nodded and scanned the party for a bar, then pulled Alois towards it when he found it in the far corner. To his surprise, when he got there, he saw that they didn't sell only alcohol. They sold weed and bongs (Ciel knew that they probably sold a while lot more then that, but he just focused on the weed.) and Alois was eyeing them. Ciel nudged him and shook his head slightly - he had agreed to come for the weekend. That didn't mean that this entire weekend was going to be fucking spent drunk or high. (Not that he'd mind that much. But if Sebastian was here, he wanted to be in better control then before.) Alois pouted, but turned and ordered them some Corona. When their drinks were served, they turned and leaned against the bar and stared out over the crowd. There were a lot of people here, Ciel noticed, far more then before. They were all bumping against each other on the dance floor, and the smell of sweat, booze, dope and other things was almost overwhelming. Ciel knocked back his beer. Okay, maybe he'd get a little drunk. Enough so that he wouldn't keep gagging at the smell, and the crowd wouldn't intimidate and annoy him quite so much. 

He hadn't paid any attention to the band that had been playing before Demonology, but he snapped to attention as they left. He watched eagerly as the lights dimmed, and a voice rolled over the speakers, announcing Demonology. A brain rattling scream rose from the crowd, cheering. The lights suddenly went out, and silence fell over the crowd. Then, the lights started flickering, sometimes out over the crowd, mostly over the stage. With every flicker, a something new appeared on the stage, until all of the instruments were on. The lights went out completely again, then snapped on, blinding. Demonology stood on the stage, nodding towards the crowd as it went nuts, cheering and screaming their names. They gathered up their instruments and, simultaneously, started playing. There was no introduction this time, and no time spent fiddling with their instruments. 

_If it was ever the question,_

_You're never the answer,_

_But I can't get enough of your skin._

_Your back on the mattress,_

_Speak with your actions,_

_Shut up,_

_Get up,_

_And then,_

_Let's go again._

Sebastian's voice brought chills up and down Ciel's spine, and shot blood straight down to his cock. Holy fuck, that voice. Ciel watched Sebastian hungrily, willing their eyes to meet again. 

Sebastian wore a black t-shirt with a skeletal horse on it, and a pair of black jeans with chains hanging by the pockets. A pair of worn out black high tops adorned his feet, and from what Ciel could see, it looked like Sebastian's fingernails were painted black. His hair was messy, but in a purposeful sort of way. Their eyes didn't meet, sadly. Maybe Ciel was too far away? Those lights couldn't be doing a damn thing to help his eyesight. He noticed someone out of the corner of his eye, though, that caught his attention. There was a girl, dancing on the edge of the crowd, dressed so brightly that it almost pained him to look. She was blonde with bright green eyes and bright red lips, and she was staring right at him. When their eyes met, she quickly glanced away, blushing, and Ciel sighed. 

She wore a bright pink crop top underneath a black mesh shirt, a pink fur collar around her neck, and lime green ribbons in her hair. He had a multi-coloured tutu on, with knee high fuzzy boot warmers (if that's what they were called. Ciel had no idea, honestly) and a pair of black flats. She had rainbow arm guards on, and was the a fucking tail clipped to her skirt? 

Ciel stared at her, and shook his head. She kept glancing over at him, batting her impossibly long eyelashes at him and blushing. Turning away and ordering a drink, he tried to convey the message - he was not interested. Alois leaned over, though, and started giggling, shouting over the music. 

"That little blonde rainbow keeps glancing at you. I think she wants the D." 

Ciel rolled his eyes and elbowed Alois hard in the ribs, which was met with nothing but more laughter. When his beer arrived, her turned back to the stage. The song had changed, he noted. He didn't recognize this one at all. 

_My touch is black and poisonous,_

_And nothing like my punch-drunk kiss,_

_I know you need it do you feel it?_

_Drink the water, drink the wine!_

_Oh we gotta turn up the crazy,_

_Living like we're washed up celebrities,_

_Shooting fireworks like it's the 4th of July,_

_Until we feel alright,_

_Until we feel alright._

Ciel didn't know the song, but he liked it. A lot. He started tapping his foot, tempted to dance, but not really wanting to get involved in the sweat and drug throng before him. Alois, however, didn't seem to have a problem with it, and decided to drag Ciel in with him. Hooking their arms together, Alois pulled him into the crowd and started dancing. Ciel had no choice but to join in, trying not to get annoyed as people knocked into him. Soon, though, he was actually having a little bit of fun. Alois looked ridiculous, jumping around in place and mouthing out the words to the song. Ciel had to laugh a little. 

The laugh was cut short, however, when the blonde girl from before appeared beside them, shouting something to Alois, who started laughing and waved her forwards. Ciel stared at him hard. 

"Hey, I'm Elizabeth," the girl shouted over the music, grinning happily. 

He shot her a polite smile, "I'm Ciel," he extended his hand in greeting. 

She took it and giggled, shaking his hand gently. She held his hand a little longer then usual, and Ciel almost had to wrestle his hand out of hers. 

"Would you like to dance with me?" Elizabeth shouted, shooting him some well placed puppy dog eyes. 

Ciel stared long and hard at her, then glanced around for Alois, hoping to use him as an excuse. Of course, the fucker was gone. So, gritting his teeth, Ciel agreed. 

He started swaying awkwardly as she began doing a weird sort of dance that he had seen a little of before. Her arms swung around a lot, and her feet shuffled around, and Ciel didn't understand it at all. He glanced over at the stage and gulped; of course, now was the moment that Sebastian was staring at him. And his eyes, coldly taking in both of them, barely met his for longer then a second.  _Uh oh._

He suddenly really, really wanted to get away from this Elizabeth. He was definitely gay - he had never had any sort of an attraction to women before. It was always men that he had liked, and he was comfortable with his sexuality. What he wasn't comfortable with, was the fact that Elizabeth was getting closer and closer to him, doing that weird flailing dance, and he could feel Sebastian watching them. Shouting something about getting a drink over the noise, he quickly disappeared through the crowd, fighting his way back to the bar. To his annoyance, Alois was leaning against the bar, nearly pissing himself laughing. Ciel stalked over. 

"You're a fucking asshole," he shouted angrily, cheeks flaming. 

Alois was too busy laughing to manage more then a cheeky grin. Ciel rolled his eyes. 

"Seriously! She's getting creepy! I don't know how to get her away from me!" 

As if by some weird radar, Elizabeth appeared beside them, a smile on her face. She was damned persistent, and while some guys might have found that endearing, Ciel himself found it repulsive and annoying. Leaning over the bar, Elizabeth ordered a few shots and straightened, holding her hand out to Alois and introducing herself. Alois didn't even have the decency to stop laughing. He took her hand, though, and shook it, all the while giggling like a fucking mad man. Ciel glared at him, while Elizabeth remained completely oblivious. 

"Hello! I'm Elizabeth!" She shouted jovially over the music. 

Alois, sniggering softly, shouted, "I'm Alois! I take it you know Ciel?" 

Ciel shot Alois a glare while Elizabeth squealed and threw her arms around Ciel's shoulders, squealing, "Nope, we just met! I hope to get to know him, though!" 

She turned and fluttered her eyelashes at him, and Ciel felt his annoyance flare and his stomach turn. The bartender brought them their drinks, and Elizabeth grabbed one, downing it without hesitation. She grinned at CIel and grabbed one for him, holding it out. Ciel paused only a moment before taking it and downing it, cringing when he realized what it was. God, he really hated Vodka. But then again, he thought as he eyed Elizabeth, he shouldn't have been surprised. 

Ciel glanced over his shoulder at the band as an announcement broke out over the music. 

"We'll be taking a short break. We'll return in a half." Sebastian said curtly to a loud array of cheers and whines. 

A DJ kicked up once the band was off the stage, house music blasting over speakers. The crowd began dancing again, but Ciel found himself a little put out. The house music following a rock band was really not fitting. Nobody seemed to notice, or even care. Elizabeth began jittering around, bopping to the music, and Ciel excused himself to the bathroom before she tried to pull him onto the dance floor again. Alois giggled and excused himself as well, following CIel to the bathroom. When they got in, Ciel let out a growl and dropped his head into his hands. Alois sniggered. 

"Dude. She's got it bad. And she's fucking trashed. And what the hell is she wearing? She looks like a slut clown." 

Ciel snorted with mirth and looked at Alois, grumbling, "She needs to fuck off. Seriously." 

Alois paused after a moment, then said thoughtfully, "D'you think that Sebby saw you?" 

CIel rolled his eyes as ice chizzled away at his gut, "First of all, don't call him Sebby. That's gross. Secondly, yeah. He did. Total eye contact while she was all over me." 

Alois whistled and shook his head, shooting his friend a sympathetic look, "Well, you'd better get out there and try and find him before they get back on stage. Maybe he can help get rid of little miss scene clown." 

Ciel nodded and took a deep breath, then exited the bathroom with Alois on his heels. Alois was chittering under his breath softly, then let out a squeal when he saw Claude near the bar. He took off and threw his arms around the man, who jumped and turned around quickly. When he saw Alois, he relaxed, something like a smile pulling at his stoic expression. Ciel turned away and scanned the crowd, both for Sebastian and Elizabeth. He wanted to talk to the former and avoid the latter. 

He started wading through the writhing bodies, muttering under his breath apologies as he jostled people. To his right he saw a flash of blonde and rainbows and turned, seeing Elizabeth making her way towards him. She hadn't seen him yet, he noticed with a sigh of relief, and he took off a little faster in the opposite direction. Once he had lost sight of her, he started scanning the crowd for Sebastian, taking deep breaths to stay calm. He didn't know why he worried so much about how Sebastian thought. Well, he did sort of know. It was a pretty shitty thing to be invited to a guys concert who you just slept with and have a girl hanging all over you. He had no idea what it looked like to Sebastian, and every inch of him wanted to clear things up. That cold look that he had been given kept flashing behind his eyes every time he blinked, and he hated it. 

Just when he was about to give up and make his way back to the bar, he saw Sebastian standing on the other side of the bar, leaning over and nursing a drink. He seemed to be in conversation with somebody, his eyes glittering a soft smirk tainting those devil lips. As Ciel walked closer, his heart started hammering. What was he going to say? Would Sebastian be mad? Or would he understand? Fuck, he didn't know. He barely knew this guy. The closer he got, though, the more he saw and he suddenly wished he had stayed home. 

Sebastian was leaning over the bar, talking with the red headed bar tender he had seen the night before. That was weird. He hadn't expected Grell to be in this place too. Oh well. He stopped, watching them, and nearly choked when he saw Grell leaning in closer, fingers twirling on Sebastian's shirt. They were flirting. Sebastian was flirting with Grell. After standing still for a few moments, watching in mute shock, he decided that he had to be imagining things. I mean, Grell seemed like the kind of guy.... girl..... thing that would do that. Right? Flirt with everybody? But as the ice in his gut started to hurt, he noticed Sebastian's gaze flicker over to him. His eyes hardened and a single brow arched, lips twitching in an unfriendly manner. Then, as if playing things up for his audience, Sebastian leaned in towards Grell and whispered something into his ear. Grell flushed and jumped up, eyes widening and hands covering his mouth. Ciel's eyes hardened and his lips twisted in a scowl. When Sebastian looked back, Ciel was gone.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO in a momentary spur of inspiration, I am back! Hope that you guys enjoy! Feedback is always welcome. Songs in this chapter, Games without Fronteirs, Arcade Fire cover, and Don't Forget Me by the Red Hot Chili Peppers.

Ciel stormed back through the crowd and reached the bar where Alois was sitting with Claude, shouting to each other over the music and nursing drinks. One look up, though, and Alois had hurriedly told Claude that they'd talk later, and was rushing to Ciel. 

"What's wrong? What happened?" 

Ciel was dimly aware of Claude watching him with interest, and shrugged Alois off, waving down another bartender and ordering a shot. Alois watched him worriedly, before trying to talk again. 

"What the hell's going on? Did you find Sebastian?" 

Ciel nodded as his drink arrived and he pounded it back. He slammed the now empty glass on the counter, ordered another, and slammed that one back too. He continued this in sequence for a few moments before Alois finally grabbed his hand and wrenched him around. 

"What the fuck!?" Alois shouted, annoyed now. 

Ciel just scowled and shook his head, shouting something along the lines of, "Fuck Sebastian and his fucking face." 

Alois paused and let go of Ciel's hand, watching him pound back his 5th shot and order another. The bartender, obviously used to this shit, barely batted an eye. He just kept pouring shots. As Alois opened his mouth to say something, the music turned off and a squeal from the microphone took their attention. 

Sebastian stood on the stage, a drink in one hand and the microphone in the other. The crowd cheered as he spoke, his velvety smooth voice seeming to wash over Ciel's ears like water. Hot, burning water. 

"The next song is a personal favorite of mine." 

He took a swig of his drink and set it down, letting the band get into their places. After a few moments, Sebastian counted down from three and the band started up in a slow, grungy beat that made Ciel's chest tighten with recognition. He loved this song. He found himself leaning back against the bar, eyes closed, listening as the music wafted through him, through the alcohol that was clogging his common sense. When Sebastian started singing, he found himself whispering along. 

_Hans plays with Lotte, Lotte plays with Jane,_

_Jane plays with Willie, Willie is happy again._

_Suki plays with Leo, Sacha plays with Britt_  
  
_Adolf builds a bonfire, Enrico plays with it_  
  
_Whistling tunes we hid in the dunes by the seaside_  
  
_Whistling tunes we're kissing baboons in the jungle_  
  
_It's a knockout_  
  
_If looks could kill, they probably will_  
  
_In games without frontiers-war without tears_  
  
_Games without frontiers-war without tears_

Ciel opened his eyes and watched Sebastian. He flinched when a very blonde, very wasted face popped up right in his own. Elizabeth had found him again, and was squealing something at him. Ciel narrowed his eyes, trying to move so she was out of her way, but she kept stepping in front of him. Finally, he stopped and sighed, focusing on her in annoyance. She was grinning at him, eyes sparkling with mirth and drink, and Ciel felt some of his reserves slipping away. Elizabeth said something, and it took a second for him to realize she was ordering more drinks. 

"Please, God, no more Tequila," he groaned, to which Elizabeth threw her head back and laughed. 

He didn't think that had been  _that_ funny. 

"Alright!" She said happily and waved over the bartender, making another order and thanking him with a wink. Once their drinks arrived, CIel glanced around and saw that Alois was gone. Huh. 

Ciel grabbed one of the two shots set before him and knocked it back, cringing as the sharp tang of whiskey hit the back of his throat. He grabbed the second one and knocked it back as Elizabeth watched him. He glanced over at him and shuddered a little bit. The way she was staring at him was more then a little unnerving. But, some dark part of his mind thought, it wasn't like Sebastian cared. Right? So maybe he could humour this drunk girl for the night. It wasn't like anything was going to happen anyways. 

See, there was a reason that little part of his mind was locked away. It was WRONG. So very, very wrong. All of the boundaries that Ciel carefully worked to build, all of the walls, and the manners disappeared when he was drunk. And the locks on that little dark voice fell away too, and his conscience was gone, breaking the barrier between his actions and those thoughts. So, as Ciel watched Elizabeth pound back her shots without so much as flinching, he felt himself disconnect from his body, his brain, and almost as if he were watching a movie, he watched himself as her to dance. 

The funny thing about booze is that it definitely clouds your judgement. So while drunk Ciel thought that this would be the perfect way to get back at Sebastian, the last little shred of sane Ciel was yelling that this was a very, very bad idea. But he was helpless to do anything, carried on by the fuzzy cloud that the alcohol offered him. He watched himself get onto the dancefloor as the music kicked up again, watched himself start to dance, ( _When the hell had he learned to do THAT?)_ and watched as he dug himself into an early grave. 

He was dimly aware of the music change, and once he recognized the slow, dark beat, he found himself dancing up against Elizabeth, singing at the top of his lungs with her, with the crowd. It was almost like he was feeding off of their energy, like the elation was building him up like he wasn't used to. 

 

 

_I'm an ocean in your bedroom_

  
_Make you feel warm_

  
_Make you want to re-assume_

  
_Now we know it all for sure_

 

_I'm a dance hall dirty break beat_

  
_Make the snow fall_

  
_Up from underneath your feet_

  
_Not alone, I'll be there  
_

  
_Tell me when you want to go_

 

The last thing that he remembered, Elizabeth threw her arms around his shoulders, pulling their bodies flush and mouthing the words. She looked up at him, and Ciel felt sick. He felt sick, confused and every little bit as drunk as he felt. And then things went dark. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Ciel was pulled violently out of a dreamless sleep by a wave of nausea so strong it felt like Ciel was going to regurgitate all of his insides. He jerked to the side, barely making it into a garbage can set beside a bed. He coughed and heaved, spitting and emptying the contents of his stomach into the garbage. Once the heaving stopped, he coughed, breathing hard and ran the back of his hand across his mouth. The acrid, sick smell of puke hit him, and with another gag he noticed that what came up was almost completely alcohol. How fucking much had he drank last night? 

Shaking, he lowered himself back onto the bed and looked around, taking in his surroundings. He was in a hotel room, completely alone. There were two queen sized beds, a door that he assumed lead to the bathroom, and a door that he guessed was the exit. The room was pretty bare, save for the beds and a side table with a chair, and he didn't see any sign of anyone else besides him. But, he thought foggily, if no one else was here, who had set up that garbage can? Who had folded his clothing on that table? He glanced down and saw that he was stripped, saved for his boxers, and he sighed a little. Where was he? Where was Alois? He coughed and tried to sit up, but another wave of nausea brought him down. 

Coughing and spluttering, his eyes watering from the heaving, he lay back down and closed his eyes, draping an arm over his face. He groaned, feeling like absolute shit. He was just dozing off when he heard the door open. He slowly lifted his arm and opened his eyes, freezing when he saw Claude standing in the doorway. They stared silently at each other for a few minutes, before Claude waved his fingers at him in a silent hello. Ciel grimaced and struggled up into a sitting position, wincing as his head started throbbing. He cleared his throat and spoke, voice raw. 

"Where am I?" 

Claude walked over and, to Ciel's embarrassment, grabbed the garbage can. As he turned and walked towards the bathroom, he spoke. 

"Alois and I found you and a young lady outside of the club." 

Ciel groaned, then fresh horror ran through his mind, "Blonde? Wearing bright shit?" 

Claude nodded as he slipped into the bathroom. Ciel groaned and looked around frantically for any sign that she was there, or had been there. After some sounds of running water, bags and clanging, Claude reappeared with the garbage can, clean and with another bag in it. Ciel thanked Claude softly, refusing to make eye contact. 

"She isn't here," Claude said bluntly, answering Ciel's worried thoughts. 

Ciel sighed in relief and rested his head against the wall, his stomach in knots. Well, that was one disaster that he seemed to have avoided. 

"Where's Alois?" Ciel asked as Claude headed towards the door. 

"In my room. When he wakes up I'll tell him you're in here." With that, he left. 

Ciel sighed a little and shifted back down until he was laying on his back. The throbbing in his head eased a little bit once he was down, but his stomach started cramping. Although he was pretty sure only an hour passed, it felt like years before he heard the door open and close, and heard Alois' voice.

"You awake?" 

Ciel opened his eyes and turned, looking at Alois. His hair was disheveled, and he was wearing a black hoodie that was almost three sizes too big for him, reaching almost his knees. It gave him a younger, almost childlike look.... well, until he opened his mouth. 

"Good. What the fuck were you thinking last night? What is your fucking problem? Why did you--" 

Ciel raised a hand and cut Alois off, wincing at the volume, "Alois, stop. I can't even fucking remember what the hell happened." 

Alois paused, watching Ciel for a moment, before shaking his head and sitting on the edge of the bed. He regarded his friend with what looked suspiciously like disappointment, then filled him in on what had happened. 

Apparently, Alois had gone off to the bathroom, and when he came back Ciel was gone. It took him nearly an hour to find them sneaking out through the back, stumbling against each other. They were hammered. Alois followed them, mildly concerned. They disappeared into a supply closet near the back, slamming the door behind them. Alois paused for a moment, before shaking his head and striding to the door, wrenching it open just as Elizabeth pushed Ciel against the wall, kissing him hungrily. Alois had thought,  _Oh hell no_ , and promptly grabbed her and pulled her off of him. Ciel was too drunk to realize what was going on just yet, and stood there in surprise, watching as Alois yelled at Elizabeth to get lost. 

Elizabeth ran off, embarrassed, and Ciel finally realized what was going on. He was angry and tried to swing at Alois but he was so drunk that he literally fell. Alois helped him up, trying not to laugh, as Ciel grumbled obscenities under his breath. He asked CIel what the fuck was going on, but all he got in response was a bunch of drunk mumbling. He shook his head and brought Ciel back out into the club, leading him to the bar and to a stool. Once he made sure Ciel was sitting, he rummaged around in Ciel's pockets, sniggering at his friends drunken attempts to push him away. He growled in annoyance when his pockets came up empty, and searched his own pockets. Growling under his breath when his own pockets turned up empty, he turned and flagged down the red headed bartender and told him to keep an eye on Ciel, before turning and making his way up to the stage. He waited until the song stopped and waved Claude down. 

"Make it quick, your highness," Claude said, eyes glittering and tone teasing. 

"I can't find the hotel room key and something's fucking going on with Ciel. Can you get the room key from Sebastian?" 

Claude's gaze flickered back and forth between the blonde and the lead singer, something akin to reluctance crossing his features. After a moment, he shook his head and reached into his back pocket, grabbing his room key and handing it to the blonde. 

"Just get him into our room. We'll, uh, switch. I gotta go. I'll see you back at the hotel." 

With that, Claude straightened and took a swig of water, winking at Alois and jumping back into performance. Alois smiled a little, feeling his heart flutter a little. Too preoccupied to repel the feeling, he simply ignored it and turned, making his way back to the bar... to find Ciel completely gone. He looked around, frustrated now, and pinched the bridge of his nose. Sighing, he glanced around and flagged the red headed bartender again. What the hell was his name again? Her name? Ugh. Whatever. 

"Where the hell did that guy go that I asked you to watch?" 

The guy... girl.... person shrugged and gave Alois an uninterested finger wave, "Oh, him? Honey, I'm not paid to babysit. He left shortly after you did. Now shh! Look at Sebby-chan up there, all dark and sexy. Mm, the things that I'd do to that man." 

Alois started at the bartender for a few more minutes silently, before he felt his stomach lurch and he had to turn away. As he was walking away, it hit him. Grell! That was it's name. Oh well. He struggled through the crowd, looking for Ciel frantically. After almost another hour or looking, he had to admit that Ciel was probably not in here. He made his way off of the dancefloor and made his way to the bathroom. Empty. Back to the storage room. Empty. Fuck! Alois stood in the hallway, racking his brains. Could he be outside? Almost desperate now, he exited the club and almost laughed in relief when he saw Ciel sitting outside of the club, back against the building. He had his head in between his knees, and Elizabeth was sitting beside him, completely passed out. He sighed a little and leaned down, helping Ciel up and hailing a cab. He brought Ciel home and got him into bed, then waited until the others got back. 

Ciel sighed a little once Alois stopped talking, closing his eyes and the memories started coming back. After a few moments of silence, Alois spoke again. 

"You sort of told me what was going on while we were on the cab drive home. I'm sorry about Sebastian, dude, but why are you so upset?" 

Ciel cracked open an eye and looked at Alois, shaking his head slowly, "I don't know. We literally slept together once and just met a few days ago. It's not like we were dating or shit. We didn't say that it was exclusive. I was just sort of pissed because he invited us out. I don't know..." 

Ciel stopped talking, his head pounding up a storm. Alois looked at his friend sadly, silent for a moment. 

"Where's Sebastian?" Ciel asked after a few moments, hesitantly. 

Alois winced a little, "He, uh, didn't come back." 

Ciel took a deep breath, swallowing the rising feeling of anger and upset. Okay. Like he had said before, they had never agreed on it being the two of them. They just slept together, nothing else. I mean, it was a shitty thing to do to invite your lay to your show the next night and then just go home with somebody else. I mean, sure, maybe Sebastian thought that Ciel had gone home with that blonde girl, ( _Elizabeth? Was that her name?_ ) but Sebastian hadn't even given Ciel a chance to explain. Ciel was so lost in his own thoughts that he barely noticed Alois excusing himself and leaving the bedroom. 

A few hours later, Ciel dragged his ass out of bed and headed into the bathroom. He took a shower, washing his hair and fighting violently against puking again. Once he was clean, he staggered from the shower, dried himself off and padded back towards the bed. He was happy to see his luggage, and rooted around until he found some comfortable clothing. He pulled on a pair of grey boxers, a pair of blue jeans and a black Nirvana hoodie. He grabbed his comb and ran it through his hair, wincing at the knots, and threw all of his belongings into the bag. He grabbed his phone and his wallet, shoving the latter into his pocket and figuring out that the former was dead. A quick inspection of the room and his bag told him that he had forgotten his charger. Oh well. It's not like he used his phone much anyways. 

Once he was cleaned up, he poked his head out of the door and walked across the hall, knocking on the opposite. Alois answered after a few moments, dressed in a pair of pants that looked suspiciously like yoga pants, and a grey hoodie with  _Sex Metal Barbie_ written on the front. In This Moment was Alois' current favorite band. Ciel had to admit, they were pretty good, but not his favorite. A quick scan over his friends' shoulder told him that his room was empty too. 

"Where's Claude?" Ciel asked, scanning his friends' face. 

Alois shrugged a little, "Claude said he was just loading the car. He said to meet him down there when we were ready." 

Ciel nodded, noticing that Alois' tone was clipped. Before he could ask what was wrong, however, Alois disappeared back into the room. Ciel stood there for a few moments, puzzled, before returning to his own room and grabbing his things. As he waited in the hall for his friend, he couldn't help but sink into the disappointment and, he'd admit it, hurt that he had felt about the events that played out last night. Once Alois emerged, the two walked silently into the lobby. Ciel hesitated a moment, patting his pockets and looking at Alois questioningly. 

"Claude already returned the cards." 

"Ah." 

Ciel nodded, following mutely behind the blonde. 

They exited the hotel into rain. It was grey, gloomy and all around shitty. No wonder Alois was in a crap mood. Ciel was sure that there was a direct link between the two. He, however, loved days like these and his mood lifted immediately. He followed Alois out to Claude's car and nodded at Claude, who was leaning against the hood, talking to... Sebastian. Ciel felt his heart drop and his gut go cold, and quickly adverted his gaze. Alois glanced between Sebastian and Ciel uncomfortably, before loading his luggage into the trunk. He grabbed Ciel's suitcase and threw it in as well, before pushing his friend into the back of the car. 

Sebastian watched Ciel cooly, waiting until he was in the car before continuing his conversation with Claude. Alois crawled into the passenger side, glancing over his shoulder at Ciel and shooting him an apologetic smile. It seemed like an eternity before Claude and Sebastian finally said goodbye, before Claude finally slipped into the driver's side and turned the car on with a rumble. Sebastian turned and walked into the hotel without a second glance. Ciel watched him as the car pulled out of the parking lot until he was out of sight. 

They drove in silence for a few minutes, before Claude spoke. 

"Sebastian wants to know why you didn't return his calls." 

Alois and Ciel stared at Claude with similar looks of confusion. 

"Calls?" Ciel asked after a few moments, "My phone was dead and I forgot my charger." 

"Idiot," Alois snorted. 

Ciel ignored him and said, "He called? When?" 

Claude shrugged, "I don't know. He just said he called after you two left and you didn't reply." 

They fell silent after a few minutes, and Ciel found his fingers itching to grab his phone, even though it was dead. Well, now this drive was going to take forever. 


	6. Chapter 6

They arrived home at shortly after 3. Ciel nearly ran from the car, waiting until the trunk was popped and grabbed his things. He shot a thank you over his shoulder to Claude, then booked it into the apartment. Alois watched him in amusement, suppressing a laugh. Claude just shook his head, driver's side door opened and a leg out. Alois leaned over, planting a kiss on the other male's cheek and nuzzling him. 

"Thank for the ride, baby." 

Claude suppressed the urge to tell Alois to stop calling him that, and smirked instead, planting a kiss on Alois' forehead and slipping from the car. He reached into the already open trunk, grabbed Alois' things and headed off to the apartment without a word. Alois sighed a little and closed the trunk, trotting after the older male. He babbled on about the party last night, filling the silence between them, until they got to their place. The door was already ajar, and Claude nudged it open with his toe. He walked in and placed Alois' things behind the couch and straightened, glancing around. For the first time ever, Alois felt a little pang of embarrassment for the state of the place. They hadn't really been home much over the last little while, so house keeping had been the last thing they had had time for. Clothing littered the floor, a few boxes of pizza, and dishes were piled up in the sink. Flushing a little, he bent down and quickly organized the shoes by the door. When he straightened, Claude was watching him, lips twitching. Alois flushed again and mouthed out an apology. Claude simply shook his head. 

As he walked further into the apartment, he glanced over into Ciel's room and snorted with mirth. The raven haired boy was sitting on the edge of his bed, hunched over his phone. Ciel glared over his shoulder at the noise and leaned over the bed, pushing the door closed. Alois rolled his eyes and walked over to Claude saucily, batting his eyes. Claude arched a brow questioningly. Alois snaked his arms around Claude's shoulders, lifting himself up on his tippie toes. Claude slipped his arms around the smaller's waist and pulled their bodies flushed. Alois kissed him, slowly, letting out a happy sigh when Claude's tongue slipped across his bottom lip. After a few moments of making out, Alois broke the kiss. 

"So, you want to stay the night..?" he purred, eyes glittering mischievously. 

Claude smirked a little and lifted a hand, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "I actually have a meeting to go to in an hour." 

Alois deflated a little, dropping from his tippie toes, "A meeting? With who?" 

Claude's smirk grew a little at Alois' tone, "There's a man that was at one of our shows. He wanted to propose a record deal." 

Alois' face broke out into a grin, "Really? That's awesome!" 

He planted another kiss on Claude's lips, grinning. Claude pulled back after a moment, a smile touching his lips. 

"I have to go now, but I'm pretty sure that nothing else is planned after. So, if you're up to it.." 

Alois squealed happily and clapped his hands, "Of course! You can come over any time you want." 

Claude cleared his throat, "Actually, I was thinking that maybe you'd like to take in a movie and maybe grab something to eat after." 

Alois grinned widely, almost vibrating with happiness, "Yes! I'd love that." 

Claude smirked a little and planted another kiss on Alois' lips, then untangled himself from the smaller male and headed towards the door. 

"What time?" Alois asked, eyes glimmering. 

"I'll call you when I'm on my way. I shouldn't be longer then 8." 

With that, Claude left, closing the door gently behind him. Alois spun around, clapping his hands and squealing happily. After he had calmed himself down, he cleared his throat and padded into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water and downing it. He placed the glass onto the counter, glancing at the dishes and hesitating. He shook his head. He'd get to it later. He turned and padded to Ciel's room, pushing the door open without knocking. Ciel was sitting on the bed, scanning his phone with a blank look on his face. Alois wandered over and sat on the edge of the bed, eyeing his friend. Ciel barely looked at him.

"So? Did he text you?" 

Ciel paused for a moment, before glancing up and handing off his phone to Alois. Alois scanned it. 5 missed calls, 3 from Sebastian last night and two from an unknown number, plus 3 texts. One was from Ciel's boss, asking if he could work the long weekend, and two from Sebastian. 

**Where are you? I need to talk to you. Alone.**

An hour or so later, 

**Ciel. Where the hell are you. I'm backstage.**

Alois glanced up at Ciel. He handed it back to him, and scooted beside him, leaning his back against the wall. Ciel shook his head and stared at his phone. 

"I have no idea what the hell to do. I mean, how the hell do I know if he wants something more or a fuck? I don't want to seem desperate. But should I ignore him? Or should I text him?" He turned imploring eyes towards his friend. 

Alois sighed. He had never seen Ciel this before. It was a little unnerving. 

"Just text him back. Say that you're sorry, your phone was dead and you forgot your charger. It won't be that big of a deal." 

Ciel sighed and thumped his head back against the wall, "What if he's pissed at me? I mean, last night was a shit show. I know that he thought that that Elizabeth girl and I were... you know. And then he was flirting with that Grell guy. And then he didn't come back to the hotel that night! They had to have hooked up. Fucking ass. I mean, we never really... said we were exclusive or anything like that. Hell, we barely talked. But when he asked me to come to another show, and then that shit with that guy happened.... I don't know." 

Alois stared at Ciel for a few moments, before taking a deep breath and repeating, "Just text him and tell him that your phone died. If it means that much to you, talk it out. Bring it up." 

Ciel rolled his eyes, "I don't want to seem desperate." 

Alois rolled his eyes and grabbed Ciel's phone, thumbing out a text and pressing send, ignoring Ciel's arguing. 

**Hey! Sorry, my phone died last night and I didn't bring my charger. What did you want to say?**

Ciel rolled his eyes, secretly relieved he hadn't been the one to send the text. At least if things went bad he had someone to blame. He snatched his phone back and opened his mouth to call Alois a choice name, but ended up biting his tongue when his phone vibrated. Alois smirked a little and gestured to the phone. Ciel scowled and opened the text, holding his breath. 

**That's fine. I figured as much. Don't worry about it.**

Ciel glanced at Alois for help. He had no idea what to do. Alois pursed his lips and sighed, racking his brains. What would he do if this was him? Hum.... 

He grabbed the phone again, much to Ciel's annoyance, and thumbed out another text and sending it quickly. Ciel groaned and grabbed his phone again. 

"Stop doing that." 

Alois made a face. 

**No, really. What was it? It had to have been important for you to call me that many times.**

Ciel took a deep breath. He loved Alois. He really did, but sometimes, like this, he really hated him. They waited a few moments in silence before the phone pinged. 

**Do you like bubble tea?**

Ciel stared at the phone for a moment, blinking in confusion. What the hell? He looked at Alois, who mirrored his expression. 

"What the hell is bubble tea? And what the hell does that have to do with anything?" He spluttered. 

He felt like a fucking teenage girl, squealing over texts with his best friend and freaking over whether or not he was saying the right thing. He didn't particularly care anymore. Alois shrugged at his questions and gestured to the phone impatiently. Ciel typed out his response and hesitated before sending it. He found himself biting the inside of his cheek. Hard. 

**What? I have no idea what that is. Was the the question?**

God, he hoped not. Almost 10 uncomfortable minutes passed before the phone buzzed again. 

**It's a tea that's quite popular in Japan. Would you care to try some tonight?**

Ciel glanced at Alois, who was grinning and staring at the screen. He sighed a little. 

**Sure. What time?**

The response was almost immediate. 

**I'll call.**

Ciel sighed deeply, dropping his phone and staring at Alois. Alois grinned iwder, cheeks flushed and eyes bright. 

"You got yourself a date." he said, voice wavering with excitement. 

Ciel rolled his eyes. 

~~~~~~~

A few hours later found Ciel and Alois lounging around on the couch, watching their favorite paranormal reality show, Ghost Adventures. Ciel's phone went off, startling both of them. Ciel sighed and pushed Alois' legs off of his lap. He jogged into the bedroom and answered. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey." 

Ciel shivered at the velvety voice that rolled through the phone. He cleared his throat, suddenly finding his mouth dry. 

"Hey," He wrinkled his nose; God, he sounded lame. 

"I'll be there in 20 minutes. Meet me outside." Click. 

The line went dead. Ciel sighed and dropped the phone, pinching the bridge of his nose. Alois poked his head into the bedroom, shooting his friend a curious look. Ciel met his gaze and failed to suppress a smile. 

"So he's, like, 20 minutes away." 

Alois squealed and jumped into the bedroom, clapping his hands and immediately tearing into Ciel's closet. Smiling to himself, he sat down and watched as Alois started tossing clothing over his shoulders comically. While this would normally piss him off, Ciel was more dwelling on the fact that he was going on an actual date with someone that he had hooked up with 48 hours ago, and who had hooked up with another guy the previous night. And, to add to the anxiety of the event, this was Ciels first actual date. (Alois had set him up with a blind date a few months ago. Ciel would have loved nothing more then to bleach the memory of that horrible experience from his mind.) 

"Aha!" Alois exclaimed, straightening up like a rocket and holding out an article of clothing excitedly. 

Ciel grabbed it and eyed it. It was one of his nicer dress shirts; it was faux silk, and a deep royal blue. He had bought it on impulse a few weeks ago after Alois had insisted that it was totally him. Over the past few days, Ciel hadn't been dressing nearly as sophisticated as he usually did. And now, he agreed with Alois that it was time to change things up. So, he took the dress shirt, pulled his t-shirt off and tossed it on the bed, then shrugged the shirt on. As he was buttoning it up, Alois turned back to the closet, and a few seconds later turned back around and handed him a pair of white jeans that Ciel hadn't worn in close to a year. Ciel took one look at them and shot Alois a look. 

"But..." 

"No." 

Alois rolled his eyes and tossed the jeans back into the closet dramatically, bending down and resuming his search. Ciel snorted with amusement as he watched, arms crossed. Finally, he straightened again and tossed Ciel a pair of grey jeans. Ciel nodded and shed his sweatpants, pulling on the jeans. He reached down, folding up the sweats and shirt, placing them on the edge of the bed neatly. As he straightened, he glanced at himself in the mirror on his desk and had to admit, whatever Alois lacked in personality skills, he made up for in fashion sense. Walking past Alois with a thanks, he headed into the bathroom to fix himself up. Alois followed, mouth opening to say something, but pausing as his phone went off in his bedroom. 

Ciel combed through his hair, trying to style it but giving up on it after a few stressful minutes. He flattened it out, figured that was as good as he was going to get, then brushed his teeth. He rinsed his mouth with mouthwash, and bent down to grab his cologne from the drawer, when something caught his eye. He reached into the back and pulled out a ring. It was a silver ring, with a beautiful blue stone in the middle. On the inside of the ring,  _Phantomhive_ was engraved. It was the ring that his father had given to him, that had been passed down from generations of Phantomhive men. It was the last thing that he had of his parents. For the last few nights, he had hidden it in the back of his drawer for fear of losing it or damaging it while out. He had actually forgotten about it with all of the excitement of the last few days. But now... he slipped the ring onto his thumb and sighed. At least it matched his outfit. 

He grabbed his deodorant, then spritzed on some cologne. As he was leaving the bathroom, Alois tore out of his bedroom with a happy squeal. 

"Claude's on his wayyy!!" 

Ciel rolled his eyes but had to laugh as his best friend started jumping around, spinning in a circle and giggling. Alois suddenly stopped and darted into his room, tearing through his closet and mumbling under his breath about clothing. Ciel smirked and walked into the kitchen, eyeing the dishes and the state of mess warily. He had the sudden urge to clean house, but knew that he didn't have the time. Oh well. He'd do it tomorrow. He actually found himself hoping that he had nothing to do tomorrow. He had booked some vacation time off of work and, unlike Alois, didn't want to spend it all partying and neglecting their apartment. Speaking of work... 

As Alois ran around like a mad man getting himself ready, Ciel sat on the chair and scrolled through his phone. His boss had asked him to come in next weekend for the long weekend rush. Bard had called in and said that he wouldn't be able to come in. Some sort of family emergency. So, Ciel was cutting his vacation in half to cover. So he was sacrificing a few days and covering... although he didn't mind too much. At least this would give Ciel an excuse to not let Alois drag him out every night. As Alois slipped into the bathroom, Ciel's phone buzzed. He pulled it from his pocket. 

**I'm here.**

Ciel stood and knocked on the bathroom door, calling, "I'll see you tonight, Alois. Have a good date," 

Alois poked his head out of the bathroom, hair swept back in a pink clip and a green mask over his face, "Fuck him, okay?" 

Before Ciel could respond, Alois hid back into the bathroom. Ciel snorted and shook his head, walking towards the door and grabbing a black jacket from the closet to the left. He slipped from the apartment and almost ran to the front. His heart was pounding, and although he was carefully blank, he was so nervous that his feet felt like lead. As he exited the lobby, he paused and glanced around the parking lot for Sebastian. Narrowing his eyes, he took a few steps forwards, not seeing anything familiar. He saw a black car pull up out of the corner of his eye, and turned his gaze to a black Tesla. His eyebrows shot up as he checked out the ride. He had never actually seen a Tesla outside of mall stores. The passenger window rolled down as it stopped in front of him, and Sebastian leaned over, pushing the door open. Ciel hesitated a few seconds, before climbing in. This wasn't the car that he remembered being taken to Sebastian's place in? I mean, he had been pretty trashed, but he was sure he'd remember a fucking Tesla. 

He closed the door behind him, and the first thing that he noticed was how luxurious this damned thing was. It was roomy, sleek and the leather seats were heated. Although it was still 25 degrees out, the heat on his rear was actually pretty nice. And the AC that blew out was a good contrast. He glanced to the left as Sebastian pulled out, shivering despite himself at the slow purr the car made as it accelerated. He opened his mouth to say something, but the words caught in his throat, and his jaw clamped shut. Sebastian glanced at him as he turned out of the lot and onto the highway, heading for the downtown core. Before Ciel could ask where they were going, Sebastian spoke. 

"I'm taking you to the Cheesecake cafe. Have you ever been?" 

Ciel paused and shook his head, "No. I've never even heard of it before. What about bubble tea?" 

"After." 

And silence fell again. Ciel pursed his lips slightly, taking a deep breath. The tension between them was almost suffocating. He settled into the chair, looking out the window and bracing himself for whatever was in store for him. 


End file.
